Heero's 11
by Cabriel
Summary: AU: Heartbroken, Heero Yuy had thought of a plan that would ease his suffering. But he needed the help of his friends. (Based on the movie Ocean's 11) *Complete!*
1. the scam

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Gundam Wing characters or mobile suits.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Inspired by the movie Ocean's 11. Please don't hurt me.  
  
.  
  
California .  
  
The ocean's breeze was his bliss. It was the only thing that had reminded him of the past and his plight.  
  
Although it was painful, he never wanted to forget.  
  
The life of a loner was a sad one and he had been living that life for two years.  
  
At 23 years old, that pain was hard to bear.  
  
He let the wave touch his feet as they danced with the wind. Looking at the sand he frowned as he remembered the day eight years ago.  
  
The memory was painfully pleasant.  
  
A contradiction that had plagued his life.  
  
For months he had been mending deep wounds. Deeper than any cut he had sustained.  
  
But now he had other things to do.  
  
He needed to visit old friends.  
  
** *  
  
Atlantic City, New Jersey  
  
.  
  
"Good morning sir," the dealer greeted his player when he sat on the shoe table. The man's Prussian blue eyes acknowledged him and he gave a nod. Hi brushed his hand against his dark brown unruly hair as he handed him a hundred.  
  
"Will that be in quarters?" he asked. The man nodded and the dealer gave him the chips.  
  
A few moments later a young woman in a dealer's uniform whispered in the current dealer's ear. The male dealer nodded and announced that it was his break.  
  
"Good morning sir," the girl said smiling. She had short blue-violet hair, blue eyes and an almost petite figure.  
  
"Hello Hilde," he said. She paused for a while before smiling.  
  
"You're probably mistaken me for someone else," she said good-naturedly. "My name is Christine as it says in the tag."  
  
The man's stoic look prevented her to see his emotions.  
  
"My mistake," he said.  
  
"It happens," she smiled.  
  
"I'm new in town, do you know any great spots?" he asked in a monotonous voice.  
  
"I'll be at the bar at one, sir."  
  
"One?" she nodded. "I'll buy you a drink then."  
  
"I'll look forward to it," she smiled as the man left the table.  
  
At one o' clock, the man waited at the bar with a drink in his hand. He was toying with it and not really drinking. He just loved the way it made waves. It reminded him of the sea.  
  
"Have I kept you waiting?" the dealer asked as she sat on the stool beside him. The man grunted in acknowledgement making the girl sigh in exasperation.  
  
"So much for the first date," she said as the bartender gave her a drink.  
  
"I'm not much on first dates," he said.  
  
"I can tell," she sighed. "But as I recall you only had one prior to this."  
  
"I'm monogamous," he said.  
  
"If I placed money on that I'd be rich," she smiled evilly. "So? Anything happening?"  
  
"What made you think that something's happening?" he asked.  
  
"You never made social calls," she smiled.  
  
"Hn," he smirked and finally drank the contents of his glass. "Where's Max?"  
  
"Finally," she smiled in excitement. She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to him. "Call me," she said and left.  
  
The man looked at the paper and paid for his drink.  
  
.  
  
**  
  
Los Angeles  
  
.  
  
At Maxwell's garage, everything was peaceful. In Duo Maxwell's terms, it was boring. There wasn't a customer for him in days and he even wondered how well made were the cars.  
  
He leaned on his chair and rested his feet on the table. Sighing, he shook his head just to make his long braided hair into pendulum. He was definitely bored.  
  
"Business is slow," he said to himself.  
  
"Your business suck," a cold voice said. Duo didn't have to look up to know who it was.  
  
"Walking in the land of the living?" he smiled teasingly. His visitor did not answer. Duo took a different approach. "What brings you here?"  
  
"You never wrote," he said stoically. Duo huffed at him.  
  
"You disappeared," he defended as he sat up and looked at him. The man ignored him making Duo sigh.  
  
"Are you bored?" the man asked. Duo grinned and stood.  
  
"Where to?" he asked. The man didn't say anything and walked towards an old Cadillac convertible. "You still keep this heap?" he exclaimed as the man entered the car. "Hey man, at least you should change the color."  
  
"Let's go," the man said and Duo sat on the passenger side. A few minutes later they were in a diner sipping coffee not saying anything to one another.  
  
"What's new?" Duo asked. "Last I heard you had a house on the beach."  
  
"It's still there," the man said without emotion.  
  
"It's still empty," Duo smile sullenly. He decided to change the mood of the conversation.  
  
"So... had anything in mind?"  
  
"The greatest heist," the man merely said.  
  
"And?" Duo prompted.  
  
"I need your help," the man said in great reluctance.  
  
"Say it again," Duo smiled earning him a glare from the man. "What is it?"  
  
"Have you been to Las Vegas?" he asked. Duo almost spat his coffee and looked at him.  
  
"You're going to knock over a casino?" he asked incredulously. The man nodded, his Prussian eyes seemed lifeless.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Why?" Duo asked.  
  
"Why not?" he countered.  
  
"It's dangerous."  
  
"It has never been tried," the man stayed passive.  
  
"Are you telling me we're going to knock over a casino," Duo frowned in confusion. The man held up three fingers making Duo's eyes widened.  
  
"Three?"  
  
"Is there a problem?" the man asked.  
  
"You're probably crazy," Duo sighed.  
  
"Probably," the man said as he stood. Without another word, Duo followed him.  
  
**  
  
"This is insane," Duo said as he looked at the plans.  
  
"This is the Bellagio's vault," the man said as he gazed on the plans.  
  
"If I'm reading this correctly, and I am, this is the most impenetrable vault ever built," Duo scratched his head. "You said three."  
  
"Bellagio, Mirage and the MGM grand," he said tonelessly.  
  
"That's Dekim's places," Duo said shocked. His companion was silent.  
  
"What are we looking at here?" the man asked.  
  
"We need a large crew," Duo said as he rolled up the plans. "A lot of time to plan and a backer."  
  
"Dekim has a lot of enemies," the man huffed. "We can get a backer easily."  
  
"But who?" Duo thought for a while as a smile crept on his face.  
  
"Une," they said in unison.  
  
"One question," Duo smirked as he looked at his friend. "Why?"  
  
"Because I had wasted a lot of my life in pain and misery. Having lost something precious made me realize that I'm as vulnerable as the next person," he said it monotonously.  
  
"I don't but that," Duo said. But the man was still stoic.  
  
"I'll tell you when I'm ready," he said.  
  
"Okay," Duo smiled and lay on his couch. He frowned as he looked at his friend.  
  
"What?" the man said in a cold voice.  
  
"I wonder what Une will say about it, Heero Yuy," the braided man sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Heero wondered the same thing.  
  
.  
  
End of 1  
  
A/n: Comments and suggestions are welcomed. Please review, I really want to know what you think. Thanks. 


	2. the search

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and everything that comes with it.  
  
.  
  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
  
.  
  
"You are out of your mind!" Une burst out as she ate her breakfast in her backyard near her swimming pool. Heero and Duo sat across her joining her at breakfast. "No one in their right minds had ever successfully robbed a casino before."  
  
"That's why it's going to work," Duo grinned. Heero just nodded in agreement. Une was a beautiful woman in her mid thirties. Her brown hair was always in a ponytail whenever she as alone at home. "It had never been tried."  
  
"It had never been tried," she huffed sarcastically. "It HAD been tried. And all of them failed."  
  
"I do not intend to fail," Heero said heartlessly. Une smirked and sighed.  
  
"Let me tell you something. I know all about casino security. I practically invented the damn thing. Casinos have gates, cameras, security systems, vaults. They have enough armed personnel to occupy a small country." She winced. "Okay, bad example."  
  
"It will work," Duo smiled. Une sighed and looked at him sullenly.  
  
"With you guys, I have no doubt it will," she smiled. "But even if you managed to pull this off let's not forget that YOU ARE STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN DESERT!"  
  
"She's right He-man," Duo said and sighed. "We're way over our heads." Heero only grunted and stood.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," Une smiled sadly. "You are like sons to me and I don't want you to make a big mistake."  
  
"We understand," Duo smiled but Heero only glared. "We'll be seeing you," the men stood and each kissed Une on the cheek gently in respect.  
  
"Leave your numbers with Oscar. I have some things I wanted to give you," she said as they walked away. "Just out of curiosity, which Casino's did you want to rob?"  
  
The two paused, faced each other and looked at Une.  
  
"The Bellagio, Mirage and the MGM grand," Duo said with a grin. Heero just nodded in acknowledgement. There was a clatter of utensils and they knew they had her.  
  
"Those are Dekim's Casinos," she said as she walked towards them.  
  
"That's right," Heero said as he tried to hide his smile.  
  
"What do you boys have against Dekim?" she asked curiously.  
  
"What do YOU have against him?" Duo smiled. Une smirked and held her hands on her hips.  
  
"Old man Dekim ruined me," she almost spat but remembered that she was a lady. "He torpedoed my Casino and muscled me out. He even wanted my hand in marriage, that lazy old fart." Duo was chuckling and Heero was passive. Although a snort of laughter could be heard from him. "Then Junior Dekim tried to seduce my daughter Merimaia and almost..." she fought the urge to cry. After a moment, her face was filled with amusement.  
  
"It used to be civilized," she sighed. "When you rob a guy, he whacks you, that's fine. But the Dekims are ruthless, bloodsucking vampires. If you go against him they'd better not know that you're involved or everyone one you even knew will suffer a horrible fate."  
  
"We'll be careful with planning," Duo said. "And precise."  
  
"Not to mention well funded," Heero sneered.  
  
"Yeah, and nuts too," Une sighed. "You also needed to find a crew as insane as you are to pull this off." Looking at the two boys, she smiled. "So? Who do you have in mind?"  
  
Heero and Duo looked at each other, smiles forming on their lips.  
  
.  
  
Daytona beach, Florida  
  
.  
  
Two heavily tuned stock cars were battling it out in the Daytona tracks early in the morning. For the entire duration of their race, the two cars battled it out.  
  
For the next few laps they raced side by side, neck in neck. Never breaking the sync of their driving.  
  
Then suddenly, one of the cars nudged the other almost putting it to a spin. The other car then slammed on the first car's rear, making it spin out of control. The car passed the first but the first was headed for the wall.  
  
The second car entered the pit lane as a loud explosion decimated the first car. The second car stopped at one of the pits and immediately, the driver exited the car. He removed his helmet and tossed it aside. He was breathing deeply to calm his nerves as he brushed his platinum blond hair back.  
  
"That was not fair," he said calmly. The occupant of the garage stirred and remover the virtual reality helmet making her knee length hair fall.  
  
"Oh come off it. I didn't hit you that bad," she said as she stood up from the VR console.  
  
"But it was still cheating," he said.  
  
"I can't help it if the system acts upon every thought I had," she defended. The man sighed and sat on a nearby chair.  
  
"So you did cheat," he smiled. The young tall woman returned his smile and sat on his lap, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Maybe a little," she sighed. "I still need to work on the quirks in the system." She stood and walked towards the console. The man sighed and also stood.  
  
Suddenly, his phone rang and he answered it.  
  
"Winner," he said. He listened at the caller for a few moments and smiled. "I'll have to clear it. Dorothy?" he called to the woman. Dorothy looked at in askance. "I believe you want to listen to this.  
  
Dorothy was confused but seeing his smile, she knew it was good.  
  
.  
  
Los Angeles, California  
  
.  
  
"We have Bonnie and Clyde," Heero said as he placed his phone down. Duo was across him placing the names down. They were in a café overlooking the beach planning for their move.  
  
"Quatre and Dorothy would always come when you beckon," he smiled. Heero only grunted but to Duo, it was a sign of acknowledgement. "So we have wheelmen." Heero glared at him. "Alright, we have drivers. Geeze. Who else do we have?"  
  
"Hilde," Heero suppressed a smile. "She was developing bronchitis and wished to transfer into warmer climates."  
  
"They believe her?" Duo asked and then nodded. "Of course they'd believe her. She's Hilde."  
  
"Electronics?" Heero asked. Duo looked at his list.  
  
"The Silencer," he smiled. "He's been doing surveillance for the DEA."  
  
"Trowa?" Heero asked. "Working with the DEA?"  
  
"He hates pushers peddling their shit to the kids," Duo sighed. "I already called him, he'll be here in a few minutes." Heero nodded and looked at the sea.  
  
"Munitions," Duo asked.  
  
"Howard," Heero said without hesitation.  
  
"Dead," Duo said.  
  
"Job?"  
  
"Helen's house of pain," Duo chuckled. "The mortician couldn't remove his smile."  
  
"Send flowers?"  
  
"Flirted with his granddaughter once," Duo said making Heero glare at him. "She had a nasty left hook." Heero snorted a laugh.  
  
"Dragon's in town," Heero suggested.  
  
"He hates my guts," Duo said with vehemence.  
  
"That's because you talk too much," Heero looked at the sea once again. "Find him."  
  
"Already did," Duo sighed. "But there may be a problem with availability."  
  
"Why?" Heero asked.  
  
*** *  
  
The bank was a hive of activity. It was not uncommon to be as such but when it was the middle of the night and men were withdrawing money forgoing procedures. They did it the easy way; with explosives.  
  
"Give me that," a sleek haired Chinese took the wires from one of his companions and attached it to a detonator. "Let's do this." He pressed the trigger.  
  
A sequence of explosions racked the room as every bolt on the vault door was severed from the locks. Two of his companions opened the vault door while he proudly looked at his work.  
  
He was feeling good about himself until he stepped in the vault.  
  
All the alarms went off.  
  
"Weaklings!" he shouted. "You only had one job to do and you blew it!" Shaking his head, he looked at his companions with death. "Idiots."  
  
**  
  
A few moments later the Chinese man found himself in handcuffs and being led to one of the police cars. He was still grumbling as the officer held him against the car.  
  
"This is injustice!" the Chinese man shouted. One of the uniformed officers grabbed his shoulder and pressed hard.  
  
"Breaking into a bank and he talks about injustice," the officer laughed. "That's rich."  
  
"Shut up!" he spat. He then noticed the braid and he glared at him harder.  
  
"Get in the car," the officer said as he pushed him into the squad car. The officer then entered the driver's side and drove off. When the crime scene was way beyond them, the officer sniggered.  
  
"You're slipping, Wufei," the officer took off his hat and smiled at him through the mirror.  
  
"I have dishonored my family by being saved by this braided idiot," Wufei said as he looked at the "officer". He then pulled over next to a Cadillac convertible. The driver of the Cadillac started the engine and waited.  
  
"Set something up," the fake officer said as he got out of the squad car and helped Wufei out. They then jumped into the convertible and sped away before the police car exploded.  
  
"That was relieving," Wufei said as he slumped on the back seat. "Do not say a thing about this, Maxwell. Or you will regret it."  
  
"I'm already am," Duo said as he groaned. Heero just simply smirked.  
  
.  
  
San Diego, California  
  
.  
  
Heero hated the circus. He always though it was for kids entertainment only. He wondered why Duo dragged him into it.  
  
"So?" he glared at his braided friend as he scanned the ring. A few acrobats were performing various acrobatic maneuvers.  
  
"So what?" Duo asked as a girl with brown curly locks performed. There were three poles standing in the middle of the circle. Heero frowned in thought.  
  
"Who else is on the list?" he asked. Duo ignored him. The girl suddenly flipped from pole to pole without touching the ground. She was agile, fast and flexible. She was perfect.  
  
"Catherine Bloom," Duo smiled. "Our greaseman has tits," Heero frowned at his comment. He left the tent and Duo followed soon after.  
  
"We need Mill," Heero said as he climbed into his car.  
  
"He got out of the game two years ago," Duo said as he jumped into the passenger side.  
  
"Change of heart?" Heero asked.  
  
"Marriage," Duo smiled. "You'll never get him."  
  
"I could always ask him," Heero said as he pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Hey, You could always ask him," Duo echoed.  
  
.  
  
End of 2  
  
A/n: So? What did you think?" 


	3. the target

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Gundam Wing. And also Ocean's 11.  
  
.  
  
New York City  
  
.  
  
Millard Peacecraft was sipping his coffee in his favorite café one afternoon. He had just won his case in court and felt like celebrating. However, he had nothing to celebrate with.  
  
Mill was a pro bono lawyer. Meaning he did his cases for a small sum or even free. Rarely has he been paid in cash and with his wife three months pregnant, he just couldn't afford it.  
  
There are days that he wished that he took on high paying clients.  
  
But meeting his wife made him realize that wealth isn't everything.  
  
Even so, he still felt helpless and tired. He was only twenty-eight and he wanted to retire from law. But then, what would he feed her family with?  
  
He sighed and closed his eyes, only to be opened by the sound of a very familiar voice.  
  
"I always said the greatest conmen are lawyers," a stoic voice said. Smiling slightly, Mill looked up to see the serious face of the least likely person he would ever see again.  
  
"Is that an insult or a compliment?" he asked.  
  
"And observation," the stranger sat at the opposite side of the table. Mill sighed and leaned back on the chair.  
  
"What ever it is I won't do it, Heero," he said. Heero only stared at him. "And that glare will not help you."  
  
"You are the best there is, Mill," he said simply. Mill just shook his head.  
  
"I have a family to think about now," he sighed. "I just can't do it."  
  
"The more reason to," Heero said. "What would it take you to come with me?" Mill only looked at him in deep thought.  
  
"I can't," he sighed. Heero just nodded and looked at the older man.  
  
"I envy you," he suddenly said making Mill look up in surprise.  
  
"Why?" he asked. Heero hesitated before answering. But he did.  
  
"Because you have someone special to come home to everyday," his voice was barely a whisper. "That's something I will never have."  
  
"I would have said that would con me into doing it if I didn't know it was true," Mill said sadly.  
  
Heero looked away. Mill sighed.  
  
"Are you going to tell me about it?" Mill asked. Heero stood up and leaned to whisper in his ear. He then placed a plane ticket in Mill's coat and walked away.  
  
Mill looked at him leave and sighed.  
  
*** *  
  
"Mill makes ten," Duo said as he looked at his list. "Do you think we need one more?" he asked. Heero was unresponsive as he looked at Duo. "You do think we need one more. Alright, we'll get one more."  
  
.  
  
Chicago, Illinois  
  
.  
  
Rush hour in the train was murder. But for some it was a steal.  
  
During rush hour, some were oblivious to his surroundings and people like those were easy prey. A young college student in a baseball cap was reading his reviewer occasionally glancing up to see where he was.  
  
The train jolted and he bumped into a businessman who was reading the paper. He muttered an apology and continued to review.  
  
A man with violet eyes smiled as he saw the lift. Precise, stealthy and perfect. The kid exited at the next stop and he followed him. As the man passed him, the kid didn't seem to notice him.  
  
As he was walking on the street the kid took out his lift, but to his surprise he only took out a card.  
  
Emmit's Pub, it said. Flipping it over, he saw an engraved golden cross over a red shield.  
  
Pocketing the card, he went towards the pub.  
  
*** *  
  
"Hello, Jeremy," Duo smiled as he looked at the kid. "Whose is this?" he held the wallet for him to see. But Jeremy was unfazed.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell," he nodded. Duo blinked in surprise. This was unexpected.  
  
"You know me?" he asked smiling. Jeremy held up a wallet that Duo recognized.  
  
"I saw you," he explained and tossed Duo's wallet back at him. Smiling, Duo pocketed his wallet and took out a plane ticket.  
  
"Are you in or are you out, it's as simple as that," Duo smiled.  
  
"What is it?" he asked.  
  
"A job offer."  
  
"You're pretty trusting," Jeremy said.  
  
"Doc J has a lot of faith in you," at the mention of the doctor's name, Jeremy frowned.  
  
"We didn't part in good terms," he said.  
  
"I know," Duo smiled. "Neither did his former protégé. But we need someone good."  
  
"If I were that good you would have never found me," Jeremy said. "No one even knows I exist."  
  
"That's perfect," Duo said. "If you decline this we'll just find someone else who isn't as good as you and you'll be stuck here feeling the pockets of stockbrokers." Duo turned and called the waitress. When he turned back, Jeremy was gone.  
  
To Duo's amusement, so was the ticket.  
  
Now they have eleven.  
  
.  
  
Las Vegas, Nevada  
  
.  
  
"I don't understand this," Duo said as he paced around Une's pool. "Everyone's here except HIM."  
  
"He'll be here," Heero assured him. "He's not quite used in working with a group before."  
  
"As I remember, so did you," Mill smiled. "But look how you turned out."  
  
"We'd better get started," Une said as she neared them. "If he's not here we'll get another."  
  
"Probably he had gotten lost," Wufei growled as he crossed his arms and passed them. Mill looked at him with amusement.  
  
"He's probably right," he said. "Who gave him directions?" The three of them looked at Duo accusingly.  
  
"What are you looking at me for?" he asked nervously. But he was saved by Une's butler, Oscar.  
  
"My lady?" he said. "A Mr. Jager to see you." Une's face brightened.  
  
"Yeager?" Mill frowned. "Sounds German."  
  
"Doc J found him at the fall of the Berlin wall," Heero said. "It was the time that I left."  
  
"Good evening," a pleasant but shy voice greeted. The four of them turned to see the last of the grifters.  
  
"Good evening," Une said warmly. "Gotten lost?"  
  
"Gotten sidetracked," he admitted. "It's fine now." Jeremy Jager was a good looking kid. Heero knew that he was just eighteen years old but he had potential but never the drive.  
  
He had dark brown hair and gray eyes and almost stood as high as Heero. Then he noticed something on his hands.  
  
"Why do you have blood on your fists?" Heero asked bluntly. Jeremy glared at him. The persons around them shivered as the temperature dropped around them. Never had they seen the cold intensity of their glares. It was almost frightening.  
  
"Did anyone saw you?" Duo asked as he knew Jeremy wouldn't answer.  
  
"No," he said. It was dark and I wore a cloak and hat.  
  
"Don't tell me you also wrapped a red scarf around your mouth and could turn invisible only to be seen as a shadow?" Duo smiled. Heero and Jeremy glared at him causing him to shut up.  
  
"Tell us, please?" Une urged kindly.  
  
"A black limo stopped and blocked a girl. The occupants were trying to force her in. I intervened."  
  
"Chivalrous," Une smiled. "A natural Robin Hood."  
  
"Do not get confused, my lady," Jeremy said. "I had no intention of giving all my share to the poor."  
  
But Une smiled and nodded.  
  
"Doctor J had taught you well," she said. But Jeremy was silent.  
  
"Let's get started," Heero said. "Everyone, Welcome to Las Vegas. What I am going to propose to you is highly lucrative and dangerous. But no one's on the line yet. If it doesn't seem like your type of cake, feel free to eat much food you like and leave, no hard feelings. Otherwise, follow me."  
  
All of them did.  
  
They were inside the living room when Heero stood beside a large LCD screen.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the 3000 block of the Las Vegas boulevard, otherwise known and the Bellagio, the Mirage and the MGM Grand." The screen displayed the graphics of the three casinos.  
  
"Together they are the most profitable casinos in Las Vegas," he typed a few keys and another set of graphics came on. "This is the Vault of the Bellagio. It is located beneath the strip, beneath 200 feet of dirt and safeguards every dime that passes through each of these three casinos. And were going to rob it." There was a display of the casino cages in the screen. "This is courtesy of Hilde Schbeiker, our new Blackjack dealer in the Bellagio."  
  
"Bad news first. This place houses a security system that rivals most of the nuclear missile silos. First we have to get within the cages, which anyone can tell you takes more than a smile and a flash of legs."  
  
"Sexist," Dorothy huffed. Heero ignored her and continued.  
  
"Next, through these doors. Each have a different set of six digit codes changed every twelve hours. Pass those lies the elevator, this get tricky. The elevator won't move without authorized finger print identification..."  
  
"Which we can't fake," Duo said.  
  
"And vocal confirmation from both the security system within the Bellagio and the vault below."  
  
"Which we won't get," Duo smiled.  
  
"Furthermore, the elevator shaft is rigged with motion detectors."  
  
"Meaning if we had somehow override the lift, the shafts exit will lockdown automatically and we'll be trapped," Duo said.  
  
"Once we get below the shaft then it's a piece of cake," Heero said.  
  
"Don't forget about the two guards with uzis and the most elaborate vault door ever conceived by man," Duo chimed.  
  
"You make it sound so easy," Hilde said to Duo.  
  
"It has to be precise for it to work," he smiled at her.  
  
"Any questions?" Heero asked.  
  
"Why not tunnel underneath it?" Catherine asked.  
  
"It won't work," Duo said. "They have sensors around a hundred foot radius, if there's a mole, they'll know about it."  
  
"Any good news?" Quarte asked.  
  
"The Nevada Gaming Commission stipulates that a casino must hold in reserve enough money to cover every chip on the floor. That means on the weekday, by law, it must hold in its vault about 50-60 million dollars. On the weekend, 80-90 million. On a fight night, like the one two weeks from now, the day we're going to rob it? 150 million easy."  
  
Jeremy had a look of awe and all of them had the same look.  
  
"There are eleven of us and each with an equal share," Heero looked at them.  
  
"Anyone got a calculator?" Trowa said silently while Quatre whistled.  
  
"Exactly," Duo smiled.  
  
"I have a question," Mill said. "Suppose we get into the cage and through the security doors and down the elevator we can't move and pass the guards with the guns and through the vault we can't open..."  
  
"With out being seen by the cameras," Trowa said as he studied the plans.  
  
"Whatever," Mill sighed. "Suppose we do all that, are we supposed to walk out of there with a hundred and fifty million dollars without being stopped?"  
  
Heero's tone was deadly and serious.  
  
"Yes," he said.  
  
"Okay," Mill breathed. "I should have stayed with my wife. My kid's going to be an orphan before being born."  
  
"Humph," Wufei sneered. "Questions and complains are for women and weaklings." He was suddenly attacked by pillows from every woman in that room.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and a lively young woman entered the room. She had red hair that flowed like waterfall, eyes of sapphire and a shapely body for someone that young.  
  
"Oops," she blushed. "Sorry."  
  
"Mariemaia," Une walked towards her daughter and gave her a hug. "I was getting worried."  
  
"I'm fine mom," she smiled as they broke the embrace. She looked at the living room and sighed. "I won't ask." She smiled at her mother.  
  
"Go to your room and I'll get Oscar to get you something to..." Une's eyes widened when she saw the bruise on her forearms. "What happened?" she panicked.  
  
"It was nothing mom," Mariemaia said as she looked away.  
  
"Please tell me," Une pleaded. Mariemaia relented.  
  
"Dekim Junior's goons tried to pick me up," she whispered, her voice filled with hurt.  
  
"Tried?" Une's gaze turned to Jeremy, who was looking at them, hiding behind Mill.  
  
"But an angel came and helped me," her smile was genuine. Mariemaia looked at her mother and followed her gaze. She suddenly gasped as she saw him.  
  
The blue met the gray and were locked for a few moments. Mariemaia smiled and mouthed a thank you. Jeremy bowed respectfully in a gesture of welcome.  
  
Blushing, she kissed her mother and ran for her room.  
  
Every eye then fell to their youngest member.  
  
"Smooth move," Duo said thus rewarded by a glare from Hilde. Jeremy met Une's eyes expecting reprimand but only found acceptance.  
  
"Can we continue?" Wufei said almost angrily.  
  
"Let's," Une said smiling.  
  
Heero looked at Jeremy appraisingly. It looked like the Doctor's training failed with him.  
  
Removing that though from his mind, he sighed.  
  
"Let's plan," he said and the planning began.  
  
.  
  
End of 3  
  
.  
  
A/n: What did you think? I can't think of anyone to fill the place of Matt Damon's character so I invented one.  
  
To Symee-Sama: Please be patient. I have to integrate the fic with the movie. Don't worry, she's coming.  
  
To Shadowfax: I also get confused with the characters. There's Danny, Rusty, Rubin, Frank, the twins, Livingston, Basher, Yang, Sal and Linus. Counter parts: Heero, Duo, Une, Hilde, Quatre and Dorothy, Trowa, Wufei, Millardo and Jeremy in that order. And it pleases me that I made you laugh.  
  
To Kiki: Trowa's too tall to be a greaseman. So I made the next best thing as the greaseman, Catherine.  
  
Nice twist with Mariemaia and Jeremy? Opinions are welcomed.  
  
Thanks for visiting and reading. Don't forget to review. 


	4. the plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Gunadam wing and Ocean's 11.  
  
.  
  
"Alright, here's how we begin," Herro looked at his grifters and smirked. "First task is reconnaissance. I want to know everything that's going on in the three casinos. From the rotation of the dealers to the path of every cash cart. I want to know everything about every guard, every watcher with a security pass. I want to know where they're from, what their nicknames are, how they take their coffee."  
  
"Sounds easy enough," Dorothy huffed.  
  
"Most of all, I want you to know these casinos," Heero frowned at her comment. "They are built like labyrinths to keep people in. I want you to know every exit and the quickest routes out."  
  
"I hate mazes," Wufei growled. Heero glared at him.  
  
"Was there a saying about complains are for the weak?" Dorothy quipped earning laughter from the crowd. Wufei merely snorted and looked away.  
  
"Second task, power," Heero looked at Wufei. "On the night of the fight we're going to throw the switch on sin city. Wufei? It's your show."  
  
"Blind, broke or Bethlehem?" he asked.  
  
"What about all three?" Heero said.  
  
"Done," Wufei smirked.  
  
"Third task, surveillance," he looked at Trowa who was looking at the plans of the security system. "Casino security has an eye and an ear on everything so we want an eye and ear on them. Trowa?"  
  
"It's not the least accessible system I've seen but it's close," Trowa looked at him in question. "They don't have a closed circuit feed, do they?"  
  
"No," Heero said.  
  
"So it's a black bag job. They have in house technician?"  
  
"Hilde?"  
  
"I'm on it," the shorthaired woman smiled and left the house.  
  
"Fourth task, construction. We need to build an exact replica of the Bellagio vault."  
  
"Practice?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Something like that," Duo smiled.  
  
"Fifth task," Heero turned towards Jeremy. "Intelligence. We need those codes, Jeremy. Watch the only person who has all three."  
  
"Dekim?" he asked. "Which one?"  
  
"Junior," Une supplied. "He's in charge while daddy lounges off."  
  
"Learn to love his shadow," Duo said.  
  
"But love is not in your vocabulary, is it?" Wufei sneered. Suddenly, he found a knife wedged in between his legs, almost hitting his privates. Wufei seemed unfazed but the rest was surprised.  
  
"Enough," Une said as she looked at the two. "Learn to play nice." She then turned to Heero. "I also need him for another task, if you don't mind." Heero shook his head and turned back to his group.  
  
"Sixth task, transport," he looked at Quatre and Dorothy. "I'll leave you two to it."  
  
"Shopping for cars," Quatre smirked. "Lovely."  
  
"Let's get started," Heero said but paused. "It can wait till morning. Until then, stay out of trouble."  
  
"Jeremy," Une said and the young man looked at her inquiringly. "There's another thing we want you to do."  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Heero came over and looked at the two of them before giving Jeremy a piece of paper.  
  
"We want you to keep an eye out for Mariemaia," he said. To their surprise, Jeremy suddenly blushed.  
  
"Pa... pardon?" he stuttered. Heero was thankful he left Doctor J before he killed all emotions from Jeremy.  
  
"You'll be staying here for a week," Une said. "After this job, I want you as her permanent bodyguard." Jeremy slightly frowned on that offer.  
  
"Why?" he asked. "Judging by her character she doesn't want ANY bodyguard."  
  
"She frequents in the Bellagio's museum," Une said. "Just keep an eye on her. Junior's been a pain for a while now."  
  
"Before this job is over, you have to tell me what's going on," Jeremy looked at Une and smiled at her. Jeremy left the room leaving Une and Heero behind.  
  
"He'll do it," Heero said in full confidence. Une sighed in relief.  
  
"Believe it or not, I think he's just the thing she needed to come out of her shell?" Heero looked at her incredulously.  
  
"Shell?"  
  
"Emotional shell," Une sighed. "She had never looked at any man after her attack. It galls me to say this but I am thankful that old mad Dekim stopped his son before..." Heero nodded and looked at Jeremy who was sitting on the dive board.  
  
"Do not tell Jeremy that," Heero said. "He might do something to jeopardize the mission."  
  
"She never told you why she left, did she?" Une asked with a knowing look.  
  
"I never looked for her," Heero said silently and walked away.  
  
Une smiled and shook her head.  
  
** **  
  
The next day the grifters dispersed to do their assigned jobs.  
  
Wufei entered the bowels of the city to find his mark. Quatre and Dorothy went for the vehicles and Jeremy was not seen for the entire day.  
  
That night Heero, Trowas and Duo were in one of the Bellagio's suites planning on how to get inside the security gates. They were waiting for Hilde for the information they needed to pull this off.  
  
A moment later, Hilde entered the room and smiled at its occupants.  
  
"I got it," she tossed the key card to Trowa who just caught it. "You got one hour to pull this off. Otherwise Betty could not hold the tech any longer."  
  
"Thanks babe," Duo winked at her. Trowa, who was wearing one of the tech's uniforms exited the room with the card key.  
  
"Betty?" Heero asked Duo.  
  
"She's a strip dancer at the Crazy Horse Too," Duo smiled. "I wonder how her mother and grandmother are?"  
  
"Her mother's on stage when I left," Hilde smirked. "And her grandmother's doing a porno film near there." With her statement, both men shivered.  
  
"Wufei, Dorothy, you're up," Heero said in his earpiece.  
  
*** Wufei was walking at the slot machines when a woman bumped him really hard.  
  
"Watch it, woman!" he shouted. The blond woman frowned at him and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Aren't you going to apologize?" she asked rather prissily.  
  
"Apologize? To a woman? Never!" he shouted.  
  
"And you are you to talk?" she raised her voice. "You men are all pigs!"  
  
"Excuse me, what's going on?" one of the security men asked. Wufei ignored him and went about shouting at the woman.  
  
"This is injustice! A woman is supposed to serve a man!" he said as he noticed a man with a rather long bangs enter the unguarded door to the security room.  
  
"Is that what you think about?" the woman raved as she continued her assault.  
  
Trowa immediately found the camera system controls and went to work.  
  
**  
  
The next day Millard was trying on some dark blue suits and admired himself on the mirror. He, Heero and Une were at her home preparing for the next phase of the plan.  
  
"This material's nice," Mill commented.  
  
"It's imported silk," Une said. Heero stood and went to his side.  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" he asked. Mill glared at him but he didn't flinch.  
  
"You made me travel all the way from New York, leave my wife when she needs me not to mention breaking my sister's heart all those years ago and you ask me if I'M up to it? The next time you ask me that HEERO, you would wish you have never heard of the term vengeance," Mill said. Heero nodded and walked back to Une.  
  
"He'll be fine," he said. Shaking his head, Mill looked at his reflection and wore a serious expression.  
  
"My... ahem. My...." Mill was trying to emulate some voices and chose the snobbish, greedy man tone.  
  
"My name is Zechs Marquise."  
  
** **  
  
"Okay, tell me about Dekim Junior," Duo said as he ate some shrimp cocktails.  
  
"That guys a machine," Jeremy said as he sipped his iced tea. They were both in the lobby of the Bellagio waiting for the man. "He's running in a well oiled rut."  
  
"Tell me," Duo said.  
  
"He arrives at the Bellagio at two P.M. Same car, same driver," Jeremy started. "He knows every valet's name on the way in."  
  
"Really?" Duo mused. "I even have some trouble remembering women's names."  
  
"No doubt during an improper time," Jeremy smirked. "To continue, offices are up stairs, works hard, hits the lobby floor at seven on the nose."  
  
"You actually timed it?" Duo said, impressed. Jeremy took a stopwatch and showed him the time remaining.  
  
"He then spends three minutes talking with his casino manager."  
  
"What do the talk about?" Duo asked.  
  
"Purely business. Dekim likes to know what's going on in his casinos, likes to be in control. There's not a situation he didn't know about or handled personally. In my opinion, he's a paranoid control freak." Duo laughed at Jeremy's observations.  
  
"What then?" Duo asked through his stifles.  
  
"He spends a few minutes glad handing the high rollers, he is also fluent in Spanish, German and Italian and is taking Japanese lessons and is getting good at it.  
  
"He's out by seven thirty where an assistant gives him a black portfolio. Contents: the days take and new security codes. Then he heads for the restaurant," as if on cue, Dekim Junior passed them at the stairs leading to the second floors. When he was already out of earshot, Jeremy smirked.  
  
"What did I tell you? A machine."  
  
"That portfolio contains the codes to all the gates doors?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Jeremy sighed. "Two minutes after they're changed he already has them in his hands." He suddenly frowned in worry.  
  
"What is it?" Duo asked.  
  
"You can't believe the stories I heard about the Dekims," Jeremy said. "The last guy caught cheating in here had it bad. He had the guys house repossessed and bankrupt..."  
  
"His brother-in-laws business, I heard," Duo smiled.  
  
"He destroys you and everyone who knows you," Jeremy said. "And the guy who cheated went missing."  
  
"He probably ran," Duo suggested.  
  
"Don't bet on it," Jeremy hissed.  
  
"Are you scared?" Duo smiled teasingly.  
  
"It's your grave," he smirked.  
  
"What else?" Duo asked.  
  
"There comes a girl that joins him for dinner," Jeremy looked at the top of the stairs. "She's the reason Mariemaia frequents in the museum. She's the curator. There she is," Duo looked up and gaped.  
  
Walking down the stairs in an elegant, red business dress was a beautiful woman. Her blond hair flowed up to her waist and her sea green eyes mirrored determination and kindness. Duo turned his back just in time before she passed them.  
  
"I don't know if we can use her yet," Jeremy said as he noticed Duo's sullen expression. "I didn't catch her name but I can probably ask Mariemaia about it."  
  
"Don't bother," Duo sighed.  
  
"Why is that?" Jeremy asked. "You know her?"  
  
"Quite well," Duo said.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Her name is Relena Darlian."  
  
.  
  
End of 3  
  
.  
  
A/n: Tadah! This is getting tougher to do as the story progresses. Thanks for reviewing! So? What did you think of it? 


	5. the women

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and Ocean's 11.  
  
.  
  
"Heero, we need to talk," Duo said as he entered their secret warehouse. The others were finishing the replica of the vault.  
  
"Hn," he merely nodded in acknowledgement and watched the work progress.  
  
"Now," Duo said forcefully. Frowning, Heero nodded and followed him to the parking lot.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. Duo sighed and looked at him sternly. But how could you glare at a person whose mere glance gives you the shivers?  
  
But Duo was too miffed to care.  
  
"Tell me this is not about her or I'll walk," he said in a harsh whisper. Heero merely raised an eyebrow to his accusations.  
  
"About who?" Heero asked coolly.  
  
"Relena," Duo glared.  
  
"It is not," Heero said and began to return to the construction but Duo held his arm to stop him.  
  
"Heero," he warned. Heero did what Duo never expected; he opened up.  
  
"Not exactly," he said. "Do you remember the old days where the missions were important and we did them like we had nothing to lose?"  
  
"Yeah?" Duo didn't know where this was headed.  
  
"I ended up loosing something," he sighed. "Someone. Her."  
  
"You never told us how it happened," Duo said silently, almost regretting attacking Heero like that.  
  
"Even I don't understand what had happened," Heero said softly. "She just left without a word. I tried to find her but I never did."  
  
"When did you know she was in Nevada?" Duo asked. Heero took out a clipping from his coat and gave it to Duo. It was a clipping of the Dekims with Une in the background. In the far right was Relena, looking at Dekim Junior. Her face was almost passive as if she was lonely.  
  
And Duo knew what the source of that loneliness was. Hell, that source was glaring at him.  
  
"This is not about screwing the guy who is screwing with your ex- girlfriend?" Duo asked.  
  
"Ex-fiancé," Heero corrected. This was news to Duo. But Heero continued before he had a chance to question him. "And they are NOT sleeping together."  
  
"How are you sure?" Duo asked. But Heero's patented Death Glare made him question no further. "But now we are stealing two things and when push come to shove you will have to choose. And remember, Relena doesn't split eleven ways."  
  
"If everything goes to plan, I'm not the one who will make that choice," Heero said. With a pause, he looked at Duo.  
  
"How is she?" she asked. Duo couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Great," he said. "She looks great."  
  
"Thanks," Heero sighed. He then frowned when he looked around the warehouse. "Where's the kid?"  
  
"He's at his secondary assignment," Duo smiled. "Lucky guy."  
  
"Why is he lucky?" Heero asked.  
  
"Wouldn't you be when you had a chance to guard a lovely lady?" Duo said and regretted it. Heero's glare could make a hydrogen bomb seem like a firecracker. And Duo was ground zero.  
  
"It seems that my luck had run out," Heero said. "Pray that it will return at the day of the job or we're all screwed." Duo merely gulped at the threat.  
  
"Sure thing, He-man," he said. Heero stopped and looked at Duo.  
  
"Duo, am I wearing a loincloth?" he asked. Duo shook his head in confusion. "Am I wearing a sword strap with a red cross? No? Am I carrying a large sword? Do I ride on a green tiger with yellow stripes?" Heero's voice was calm and steady.  
  
"Um... no," Duo said.  
  
"Then DO NOT CALL ME HE-MAN!" he raved. With that, the calmly walked back into the warehouse.  
  
"I think the pressure's getting to him," Duo sighed and followed his fearless leader while.  
  
** *  
  
All he needed to do is watch her and see to her safety. Easy, right? Especially when you have Doctor J's training. No emotions to hinder the mission, no distractions to sway you from the objective. Do not get involved.  
  
However, Jeremy didn't complete his training. He never wanted the life the Doctor gave him. It was like he was preparing for war. More likely, trying to start one.  
  
But he tried to remove those thoughts from his mind and concentrate on his mission.  
  
Keeping Mariemaia safe.  
  
He had little worries for her in the morning. She's always with friends and after school goes to the Bellagio's museum. From what he saw the lady called Relena would not let anything happen to her.  
  
It's the journey home that worried him so. Too much dangerous situations that could happen in the short distance from the Strip to her home.  
  
Even as he followed her, there was this unsure feeling that something will happen. And he was not paranoid.  
  
But his curiosity was peaked when she entered the hospital nearest to their home. Following her, he noticed that she had entered one of the private rooms.  
  
"417," he muttered. He needed to check it out but he was still on duty. A couple of hours later, she emerged and exited the hospital. He followed her until she reached home.  
  
Seeing that she was safely inside, Jeremy waited a few minutes and left.  
  
He still had some things to do.  
  
*** *  
  
Relena inspected the new painting as they hung it in the museum. It was a painting of an angel protecting a fairy, with his arms around her and his wings enveloping her.  
  
Ironically, it reminded her of herself.  
  
"Nice painting," Dekim Junior said as he stood beside her. He was as cocky as his father was and even colder. Ever since she worked there he had his eye on here. It was only recently that they started dating.  
  
"It is," she said softly. "It is taboo for the two beings to be together but somehow they had fallen in love."  
  
"Must be the artist's own experience," Dekim Junior said.  
  
"Probably," she whispered.  
  
"So? Are we on tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she said.  
  
"I'll just see you tonight," he smiled and left. Relena merely looked back at the painting, oblivious to the time.  
  
"That's a beautiful painting," a friendly voice said. Relena smiled genuinely as she heard her voice.  
  
"It is," she turned to face her companion. "I'm glad you can make it."  
  
"Me too," Mariemaia returned her smile. "You don't really like that creep do you?" Relena only sighed.  
  
"Not much," she admitted.  
  
"So why are you seeing him?"  
  
"I have my reasons," Relena said. "How's your father?" Mariemaia looked sullen.  
  
"No change," she said softly said.  
  
"You still visit him every night?" Relena asked.  
  
"One of these days you should meet him," Mariemaia said almost proudly. "He's the best father anyone could ever wish for."  
  
"I know," Relena smiled. "I met him years ago."  
  
"Really?" Mariemaia listened with interest.  
  
"My brother was his best man to Une's wedding," she looked at the sixteen year old. "That was about eight years ago."  
  
"I remember," Mariemaia suddenly looked at Relena in awe. "You were with that glaring man." Relena blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
"Heero," she said softly.  
  
"He glares too much," Mariemaia shivered.  
  
"He's like that," Relena said.  
  
"Where is he?" the young woman asked.  
  
"We're... not in speaking terms," she said ruefully.  
  
"Oh," Mariemaia was sympathetic. "Big fight?"  
  
"Something like that," she sighed. "He's committed to his work. I hated that."  
  
"Who does?" Mariemaia smiled. "If I get married I want to be with him as long as possible." She said it a trifle loud. "If he did have a job, I don't want it to be time consuming."  
  
"Good luck at that," she said. "Are you going to college?"  
  
"Yeah," Mariemaia sighed. "Criminology. Forensics."  
  
"Good for you," Relena said. "I suppose I know the reason for it."  
  
"You do," she sighed. "I really like this painting."  
  
"It's for sale at one million," Relena said making Mariemaia grimace.  
  
"My allowance wouldn't even cover it," she smiled. "Could you get me a copy of it?"  
  
"Sure," Relena said. "Listen, I have dinner with Mr. All big and mighty. I'll see you around?"  
  
"Sure," Mariemaia hugged her which Relena returned. "Take care of yourself."  
  
"You too," she said and left. Mariemaia was left to admire the painting. Suddenly, someone was beside her. Usually she would be alarmed but she knew he was there.  
  
"The Angel and the Fairy," the young man said softly. "Being of two different worlds who fell in love. Ironically, it's happening again."  
  
"Pardon?" she asked as she turned to look at him. But he was gone. Mariemaia sighed and took one last look at the painting and headed home.  
  
But before she exited the museum, she paused and said out loud.  
  
"I'm going to wait as long as possible," she smiled. "Try not to do the same mistake your friend did to Relena." With that, she left.  
  
In the corner of the museum, hidden behind a pillar, gray eyes were filled with confusion.  
  
After a few moments of thought, he went about his job.  
  
Still confused as hell.  
  
*** ***  
  
Heero was waiting for her. He sat by the bar, toying with his drink. The longer he waited, the longer it seemed that it was a bad idea.  
  
There was too much pain in his heart he had recently discovered. Unfortunately, he discovered it when it had been crushed.  
  
So many questions unanswered and only she could enlighten him.  
  
He's been toying with his drink since he got there, looking at it deciding if he should drink it.  
  
Suddenly, a beautiful woman in a red dress entered the restaurant. His head turned to see her.  
  
How can a woman be elegant, beautiful and sexy was beyond him. Albeit, he never saw her this way before but almost three years could change a person.  
  
He did. And he had already decided.  
  
With a sigh, he emptied his glass with one gulp.  
  
Standing up, she started to walk towards her.  
  
All the while thinking it was a bad idea.  
  
.  
  
End of 5.  
  
.  
  
A/n: So? What do you think? Please review! 


	6. the confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Ocean's 11.  
  
.  
  
Relena sighed as she waited for the younger Dekim. She really didn't know why she bothered. Sure he was nice looking, but her heart stayed with a certain Prussian blue eyed man.  
  
Even though he had not returned that love.  
  
Every time she though of it she always had second thoughts. Should she have left or gave him another chance.  
  
But she was tired from all of it. Her trying to get him to open up and him making a very good impersonation of an iceman.  
  
There were times that he almost drove her over the edge and she wished she had a flamethrower just to see if he would burn or melt.  
  
But she loved him too much to do that to him.  
  
She sighed and waited. But she felt a presence behind her that made her uncomfortable yet secure. Looking behind her, she found no one. But when she slowly gazed across her table, she held her breath.  
  
He had somehow changed from when she last saw him. His Prussian blue eyes seemed lost and hurting as if the cold had vanished. He seemed hurt when he looked at her, longing and regret and suffering.  
  
She never knew that two years could change that.  
  
"Heero," she breathed.  
  
"Hello Relena," he said softly.  
  
"How did you find me?" she asked.  
  
"I had my ways," he replied but she noticed that his tone didn't have any of his usual coldness.  
  
"Why now?" Relena knew he could have found her anytime he wanted. When he didn't come for her in two months after she left, she lost all hope.  
  
Heero was silent for a while. All the time he looked at her as if she was one of the displays in her museum. Admiration of beauty. Even longing.  
  
Then... he answered.  
  
"It took me this long to think," he said.  
  
"About what went wrong," it came out like a whisper. Inwardly, Relena smiled. Was there still hope?  
  
"And what did you find out?" she asked sullenly.  
  
"I need you," he said without hesitation surprising her.  
  
"Why?" she asked. For all the time she was with him he never even talk about their relationship but now... it was a change she had hoped yet feared.  
  
"I don't know," he said. "All I know is something was missing and I didn't know what. But I felt complete when I thought about you, even if it was a second."  
  
Relena was starting to get confused. Did Heero change that much for him to say those words? She still had doubts and this was being too easy.  
  
If he need... no, wanted her back, he would need to prove it.  
  
"We tried, Heero. It didn't work out," she said despite her feelings.  
  
"You tried," he said. "I didn't give it much thought."  
  
"Why?" she asked, almost angrily. "We wouldn't be here if you'd open up." Heero remained calm and it annoyed her. How did he have so much self- control?  
  
"It's hard for me to open up," Heero said. "I had been trained to ignore ALL emotions. Sorrow, pain, grief, anger..." he looked into her eyes and smiled sadly. "Love."  
  
"Then why didn't you tell me this before?" she asked. Heero's face became cold all of a sudden. This was the Heero Relena knew.  
  
"I was afraid," he said, his face suddenly softening.  
  
"Of what Heero?" she asked. What he said next, was unexpected.  
  
"Of rejection," he said softly.  
  
"Rejection?" she asked incredulously. She was about to say something but he stopped her.  
  
"We lived in different worlds," he said. "You had lived through a time of peace, I on the other hand, was trained for war. War, that my so-called 'masters' declared on the world.  
  
"I am a killer, Relena. I had killed countless people before I had met you. Their blood was on my hands. Blood of the innocent."  
  
"What happened?" she asked even though she was surprised about the revelation that he presented her.  
  
"You did," he said. "You had showed me something more precious than gold."  
  
"What was that?" she asked softly.  
  
"My soul," he said and looked behind her. "Your date's here." Relena turned to look and sighed. When she turned back, she wasn't surprised to see and empty chair.  
  
Heero had slipped away.  
  
Relena sighed and pondered on his words.  
  
***  
  
A pair of gray eyes saw the conversation and inwardly sighed in disappointment. He was jeopardizing the mission talking to her like that.  
  
What was his predecessor up to?  
  
*** ***  
  
"Heero?" Une smiled as the Perfect Soldier came to her home.  
  
"What is it?" he asked stoically.  
  
"May I see Jeremy's file?" she asked making Heero look at her in confusion.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I needed to check on some things," she said.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Skills," Une said. Heero took a deep breath and told her.  
  
"Basically he has the same skills that I have only a bit..."  
  
"Underrated?" Une asked.  
  
"Perhaps," Heero said. "But remember, he left Doctor J before his training was complete."  
  
"Meaning?" she asked.  
  
"Meaning Jeremy is not as heartless as he seems," Duo said as he entered the room eating a piece of pie.  
  
"Good," Une sighed. Heero frowned in confusion and shifted to different matters.  
  
"How's Mill?" he asked.  
  
"Everything's perfect," Duo said. "He had persuaded Dekim Junior to use the Bellagio's vault to keep his emeralds."  
  
"Which Wufei's making as we speak," Millard said as he joined them.  
  
"Any other concerns?" Heero asked.  
  
"Not at the moment," Une said. But Heero looked at her questioningly.  
  
"What is it? Jeremy?" he asked.  
  
"He's been digging through Treize's accident," she sighed. "He actually pulled every police report and forensics report about the accident. He's up to something."  
  
"He has a degree in Forensic Science," Heero smirked. "Let him be. Maybe he has something to have the Dekims out of our hairs for good."  
  
"Perhaps," Une said almost hopefully. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
The men looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
*** ***  
  
Jeremy Jager was in room 417 in the hospital near Mariemaia's home. It was practically easy for him to enter the room considering that all that worked for the Kushrenada foundation.  
  
Owned by Treize Kushrenada.  
  
Mariemaia's father.  
  
That same man that lay on the bed before him.  
  
Treize Kushrenada, age 38, father of Mariemaia. Owns the Kushrenada foundation, one of the largest in Las Vegas.  
  
Even in his sleeping state, he looked good.  
  
No wonder her daughter was beautiful.  
  
Jeremy shook the thought from his head. Now was not the time. He did a profile of the rich magnate and had come with some surprising anomalies.  
  
Like his car crash for example.  
  
Trace evidence had found that another car had pushed Treize's SUV onto the oncoming train. Fortunately, he had it armored but that didn't stop it from being trashed around.  
  
And he was in a coma because of it.  
  
One year.  
  
That was one year ago. Why was he looking it up an old case? Was it because he sensed it was wrong? Or because he cared for someone?  
  
He sighed and looked at the man.  
  
"I'll take care of your daughter," he said solemnly. "Hell will freeze before harm could be inflicted to her." With a final nod, Jeremy left.  
  
He didn't notice the man's lips twitch into a smile.  
  
.  
  
End of 6  
  
.  
  
A/n: I was hoping for more reviews than what I had gotten. Anyway, Mariemaia is NOT my character. She really IS Trieze's daughter. I just aged her a bit.  
  
To Shadowfax: You noticed that too huh? So what do you think about this chapter? It would be pretty boring if I didn't add some unknown elements.  
  
Please review! And thanks who those who did. 


	7. the complication

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Ocean's 11.  
  
.  
  
It was mid morning when Dekim Junior took the podium to say his speech, Mariemaia smirked in disgust as she turned to look at the once majestic building of her father's casino.  
  
The Talgeese. It was like her second home for years.  
  
And now the man she despises the most was going to tear it down.  
  
She stood by the audience as she saw her mother glaring at the man behind his back. She was glad that Une shared her resentment of the man.  
  
And beside Dekim Junior was her best friend who looked at her giving a sad smile. She smiled back and began to walk away.  
  
"I feel alone," she breathed out as she looked at the Talgeese for the last time.  
  
"Then we have something in common," a soft voice said. Mariemaia turned around but couldn't see anyone she recognized.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"Being alone," came the reply.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, staying calm.  
  
"Just a shadow among the crowd," he said a little louder. Smiling, she had recognized the voice.  
  
"A shadow with gray eyes," she said. "Do you know the building being destroyed?"  
  
"The Talgeese," the shadow said. "Owned by your father until the Dekims bought it out."  
  
"And it will be reduced to rubble in a few moments," she sighed.  
  
"It is only a thing," he said almost coldly. Mariemaia frowned but couldn't find him.  
  
"It is NOT a thing," she defended.  
  
"It is a building that can crumble into dust," he said. "But there are some things that they could not destroy."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Your memories of your father in that building," he said softly. "The happy memories you had shared with him. No one can take that away from anyone."  
  
Mariemaia was silent for a few moments. Then his words sunk in.  
  
"You're right," she smiled as she looked at the building, moments before it had crumbled. She then looked at the man who blew it up, not noticing her as she glared at him.  
  
"But someone did something to halt all those memories yet to be made," she said and walked away.  
  
"I know," the voice of the shadow said and looked at Dekim Junior. He then looked to a wild haired, Prussian eyed man who was looking at a blond, sea green eyed woman beside the magnate.  
  
Smirking, he followed Mariemaia.  
  
*** ***  
  
"That was some power outage," Quatre said as they met at the secret warehouse. Dorothy smiled and shook her head.  
  
"And you thought I made it when we were in bed," she leered making him gulp.  
  
"Everyone here?" Duo asked as he looked around.  
  
"Wufei's not here," Catherine said.  
  
"He's making explosives," Heero said as he looked at the model of the Bellagio vault.  
  
"Is there by any chance he's blow himself up?" Hilde asked softly rewarding her were the chuckles of her teammates.  
  
"Let's get to the plan," Mill said.  
  
"Right," Trowa said as he leaned on his chair.  
  
"Where's Jeremy?" Une asked. As if on cue, Jeremy emerged and walked toward them. He gave her a quick nod and joined the others. "Okay, let's begin."  
  
"Tomorrow, the day's yours. Do with it as you like," Duo said as he smiled at the group. "Call time's 5:30, make-up and costume. Mill's package will arrive at 7:05, Jeremy grabs our codes. All goes well, we're a go.  
  
"7:30, Catherine gets locked in with the bombs. At this point, we have 30 minutes to blow the safe before she suffocates."  
  
"No screw ups, boys," Catherine said. Duo sighed and continued.  
  
"Cat, get into position," Catherine stood and Quatre followed. "People," Duo smiled and led the, to their mockup vault. Quatre entered pushing a cash cart to the middle of the room. When he left, the motion detectors went on line and Catherine exited the cash cart using a false top.  
  
"Once the electricity goes, all access points to the vault and its elevator will be automatically shut down in two minutes. That's when we make our move," Duo looked at Catherine who saw standing above the cash cart.  
  
"Okay," he snapped his fingers. "They put you in the middle of the room, ten feet from everything. You have to get from there, to the door with out touching the floor, what are you going to do?" Catherine prepared to jump.  
  
"Ten says she shorts it," Dorothy said.  
  
"Twenty," the rest betted. Catherine did a perfect flip and landed on one of the shelves ten feet away.  
  
Awed, they applauded.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up," Wufei suddenly said as he entered the warehouse, covered from head to toe in crap. Everyone stared in bewilderment as Wufei smirked and nodded.  
  
"That's right, we're in deep shit," he said as he removed his shirt and dropped with a flop on the floor. Most of the grifters covered their noses from the stench he made.  
  
"That idiotic demo crew didn't back up the main line and blew it right to hell!" Wufei said.  
  
"What happened?" Heero asked.  
  
"They did what I should have done but the did it accidentally," Wufei growled. "They blew the power grid one by one like dominoes. Now they know their weakness and their fixing it."  
  
"Then unless we do this job in Reno, we're in Barney," Jeremy said making the entire crew look at him in question. "Barney? Barney Rubble? Trouble!" everyone nodded in understanding.  
  
"What now?" Duo asked Heero.  
  
"We could..." he started but Duo shook his head.  
  
"By tomorrow?" Duo smirked.  
  
"Why not use a pinch?" Jeremy suggested to Wufei who looked deep in thought.  
  
"That might work," he smiled at the lad.  
  
"What's a pinch?" Heero asked.  
  
"A pinch is a device that creates a cardiac arrest to any broad band electrical system," Wufei smiled. "In other words a pinch is a bomb, but with out a bomb."  
  
"I don't follow," Mill said.  
  
"A nuclear bomb sends out an electromagnetic pulse after it detonates that shuts down any power source in its blast radius," Jeremy said as he looked at his teammates. "It really doesn't matter because the weapon destroys everything you might need power for anyway."  
  
"Much like your glare," Duo joked to Heero, who once again felt the full force of being ground zero.  
  
"Go on," Heero said.  
  
"But a pinch could generate that same EM pulse without the fuss of mass destruction and death," Wufei said.  
  
"So instead of Hiroshima, you'd be getting the seventeenth century," Jeremy finished.  
  
"How long?" Duo asked.  
  
"About thirty seconds," he said.  
  
"You know a lot about it," Une said amused.  
  
"I went to college," Jeremy shrugged.  
  
"Can a pinch shut down an entire city like..." Heero started.  
  
"Las Vegas?" Wufei asked. "It might. But there's only one place in the world who has a pinch large enough to do it."  
  
"Where?" Duo asked. Wufei looked at Jeremy, who simply sighed.  
  
*** * California Institute for Advanced Science  
  
"This is insane," Jeremy said as they entered the east entrance. Heero looked at him from across the van and frowned.  
  
"We need this for the job," he said.  
  
"That's not the insane part," Jeremy glared. "It's riding about four hours with these guys," he said as he jerked his thumb at their motley crew picked for their pick-up. Wufei glared at him while Catherine ignored them. Quatre and Dorothy were in front, but Dorothy always sneaks a feel for his lover.  
  
"Get used to it," Heero said as they neared the back entrance. "You're working with them." Jeremy sighed as the van stopped. Heero opened the door and jumped out.  
  
"Wufei, Catherine, with me," Heero said as the two exited the van. Jeremy frowned in question. "Stay," Heero commanded and closed the door. Sighing, Jeremy sat on the floor and leaned on the side.  
  
"How long do you think they'd be out?" Dorothy asked seductively.  
  
"A few minutes," Quatre said. Dorothy smiled and leaned over. Jeremy looked shocked and exited the vehicle, trying to follow the others.  
  
A few minutes later, Heero, Wufei and Catherine rolled the pinch out. It was the size of a small coffin and could easily fit into the van.  
  
"Let's go," Heero said as they loaded the device. Quatre shifted the van into gear and sped away.  
  
However, Heero felt that something was wrong.  
  
"Where's Jeremy?" he asked. Quatre braked hard and they opened the side door to look for signs of their missing comrade.  
  
"There he is," Catherine pointed. Jeremy was climbing the stairs while a couple of guards were fast behind his heels.  
  
"That idiotic weakling," Wufei spat.  
  
"Should we go after him?" Quatre asked.  
  
"And get caught?" Wufei smirked.  
  
Suddenly, one of the second floor window broke and Jeremy emerged.  
  
"Back it up," Heero said and closed the door. As the van backed up, Jeremy was running on the rood of the first floor, avoiding the guards. The van was already by the gate when Jeremy jumped onto its roof.  
  
"Le him in," Heero ordered ad the opened the back doors. But Jeremy rolled over the hood of the van and entered the side door.  
  
"Go!" he said. The van sped away while Catherine was closing the door.  
  
"You idiotic bastard!" Wufei cursed. The van turned sharply causing the door to slam onto Catherine's hand. Screaming in pain, Jeremy cam over and looked at in.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She should have been angry with him but his concern ebbed it away.  
  
"I'm fine," she winced. "I won't be using it for a while, but I'm fine."  
  
"I told you to stay," Heero frowned at him.  
  
"I know," Jeremy said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"If you lose focus in this game for one second, someone will get hurt," Heero glared at him but noticed a file folder sticking out of his jacket. He ignored this and looked away.  
  
For once curiosity got the best of him.  
  
"What did you get?" Heero asked. Jeremy looked at him, deciding if he should answer.  
  
"Something to help Mariemaia," he said making Heero growl.  
  
"You jeopardized this mission because of her?" he raised his voice.  
  
"The mission was not in jeopardy," Jeremy said coolly. "And it will not interfere. This is my other job. The job you had assigned to me."  
  
"Any traces?" Heero asked. Jeremy just shook his head. "Then I do not want to know."  
  
"The computer system in Treize's car was tampered with," Jeremy said but Heero seemed to be uninterested. "Normally his system will prevent his car from stalling. It suddenly did when he waited for the train to cross."  
  
"Why did the institute have that file?" Quatre asked.  
  
"The University of Nevada didn't have the resources at that time to test their theories so they asked the help of the Institute and these are the findings," he said. "It was withheld for some reason."  
  
"Just make sure it does not interfere with out present job," Heero said, his tone suggested finality. Jeremy sighed and leaned on the side of the van.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said sincerely. Heero gave him a small smile that he did not see.  
  
.  
  
End of 7  
  
.  
  
A/n: Before anything! Talgeese is NOT a real casino.  
  
To Shadowfax: What did I add that you liked in the last chapter? I sometimes get confused with my messages. I really don't like Relena, much. But her character flared somewhat in Endless Waltz. I liked her there. But don't dislike me because I said that.  
  
Anyway. Please review. I think I get more reviews on weekends. 


	8. the operation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Ocean's Eleven.  
  
.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Une asked as she paced Mill's room.  
  
"Relax," Mill said as he watched the TV. "They'll be here."  
  
**  
  
Outside, Heero and Jeremy exited the van and entered the Casino. Duo was waiting for them eating ice cream, holding he half gallon bucket it contained.  
  
The three of them entered the elevator. Duo noticed the silence immediately. It was more than usual and was irritating him.  
  
"Did it go well?" he asked but all he got was silence. Duo sighed and continued to eat his ice cream. "Will you two cut it out? You're hardening my ice cream."  
  
Both of them then glared at him.  
  
"Now you're melting it," Duo sighed. "Remind me never to eat ice cream near you guys again."  
  
"You always eat," Jeremy observed. Heero grunted in agreement.  
  
"I eat when I'm nervous," Duo said.  
  
"So you're always nervous?" Jeremy asked. "You'll probably have a breakdown soon." Duo didn't respond for they entered Mill's room.  
  
"We have a problem," Trowa said as they entered. He gave Heero a piece of paper and shook his head. "You've been red flagged."  
  
"Red flagged?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"I thought you were a genius," Heero growled.  
  
"My training doesn't involve casino slangs," Jeremy glared.  
  
"It means the moment he steps into that casino he'll be hawked," Une said. "Watched with all the cameras they have."  
  
"How did this happen?" Duo asked calmly. Heero shrugged and sat at the room's bar.  
  
"Dekim saw you talking to her," Jeremy said. Everyone in the room looked at him.  
  
"And?" Mill asked.  
  
"And he became jealous," Jeremy said. "He asked around. Apparently he thinks that you have a criminal record as long as the whole strip."  
  
"How did you know about this?" Heero asked. Jeremy wouldn't say a thing.  
  
"I had him follow you," Duo admitted. "You're jeopardizing the mission with your obsession for Relena. I'm taking you off."  
  
"Taking him off?" Une asked abashed.  
  
"Relena's here?" Mill asked in astonishment.  
  
"Either that or forget about the whole plan," Duo said.  
  
"This does not jeopardize the mission," Heero said. "And this is not your call."  
  
"You made it my call when you put her before us," Duo argued. The tension increased by each passing second between the two.  
  
"This is my job!" Heero said.  
  
"Not anymore," Duo sighed.  
  
"He can't just be out," Une practically shouted. "Who's going to trigger the vault?"  
  
"Are you up for it kid?" Duo asked as he turned towards Jeremy. There was a slight pause before he answered.  
  
"Sure," he said almost uncertainly.  
  
"Done," Duo smirked. "Okay, notify the others in the change in plan. Call time's seven."  
  
"Relena's with Dekim?" Mill cringed. "How much does one Mental Institute cost these days?"  
  
"You're not planning to get her committed, are you?" Une asked.  
  
"Yes," Millard said.  
  
"What's with him and Relena?" Jeremy asked Une curiously.  
  
"He's her brother," she said and prepared for her part. Jeremy frowned at this revelation. This day was one surprise after another.  
  
** *  
  
"Ready for tonight?" Dekim Junior asked Relena as she dressed and readied herself.  
  
"Yeah," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I'm probably tired," she replied but another thing was occupying her thoughts.  
  
Thoughts of a Prussian blue-eyed man with wild hair.  
  
**  
  
"Okay," Duo said as he examined Jeremy. Jeremy was wearing a business suit with thick glasses. His wavy hair was combed down. He was naturally decent. "Where do you place your hand? Jeremy touched his tie. "Don't touch your tie. When I ask you a question where do you look?" Jeremy eyed the ground. "Don't look down, they'll think you're lying and up you don't know the truth.  
  
"Don't say seven words when four could do. Don't shift your weight. Look at your mark but don't stare. Be specific but not memorable. Be funny but don't make him laugh. He's got to like you then forget you the moment you leave his side. And whatever you do, don't under any circumstance..."  
  
"Duo," Trowa called. "Could you take a look at this?"  
  
"Sure," Duo said and went to his side. Leaving a nervous Jeremy behind.  
  
"Mill?" Duo looked at the room and found Millard sitting on the bed, breathing heavily.  
  
"Yeah?" he sighed.  
  
"It's time," he said. Millard nodded and stood up. He fixed his jacket and with a final sigh, smirked.  
  
"Let's do it," he said.  
  
**  
  
At the MGM Grand, people flocked to see the fight. Celebrities and sports fans waited for the fight to begin.  
  
And Zechs Marquise waited in outside for his package.  
  
He had Dekim Junior arrange for his package to be kept in the Bellagio's vault. Even if the tycoon was hard to convince but he relented since he was one of his best paying costumers.  
  
"Where is it, Mr. Marquise?" Dekim asked as he arrived.  
  
"It will be here," Zechs promised. True enough, a black sedan arrived and parked in front of them. A woman in a strict business suit exited the car with a briefcase handcuffed to her wrist. Another man joined her and they stopped in front of them  
  
The man removed the handcuff and cuffed it to Zechs's wrist. After their job is done, they left.  
  
"Shall we?" Zechs asked. Dekim Junior nodded and led him to the control room.  
  
When they reached it, Zechs removed the handcuff and opened the case.  
  
In it were four jade shards, perfectly cut.  
  
"Please lift the contents," Dekim asked and Zechs complied. Dekim scanned the case and with a smirk, let Zechs return the contents. "Okay Mr. Marquise. I have not found any explosive device. Now may I ask you to hand the case to my manager so that he could place it in the vault."  
  
Zechs was stunned by this. He didn't expect this to happen.  
  
"What is my guaranty that it will remain safe?" he asked.  
  
"You will be escorted to the monitor room to see and follow the case with our security monitors as it is brought to the vault," Dekim said. Zechs pondered this for a while and with a skeptical look in his face, he agreed.  
  
"If you would follow me," Dekim led him to the monitor room.  
  
** *  
  
Jeremy nervously waited at the casino floor for Dekim to show up. He looked at the camera and back at the door to the gates.  
  
"Deep breaths, you'll do fine," Trowa said into his earpiece. He breathed and sighed.  
  
"Thanks," he said.  
  
"You're a natural, Double Jay," a sweet voice filled her earpiece making his heart stop. "Don't screw up."  
  
"What are you doing there, Mariemaia?" Jeremy asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Une and I agreed that this is the safest place she should be," Duo's voice came into his piece.  
  
"Relax Double Jay," Mariemaia said sweetly. "I know you'll do you're best."  
  
"Thank you," he smiled. "Double Em."  
  
Inside the hotel room, Quatre and Dorothy came in with a dinner cart. With a nod to Duo, they removed its contents and the cloth that covered it, revealing their fake cashbox.  
  
"Are you ready?" Duo asked Catherine. She nodded as she bandaged her sore hand.  
  
**  
  
"This is where we monitor everything that happens in the casino as well as in the vault," Dekim Junior said to Zechs as he followed him into the monitor room. "You will be able to monitor you briefcase from here." He checked his watch for the time and Zechs noticed this.  
  
"Don't let me keep you," Zechs said. Dekim nodded and looked at him.  
  
"Mr. Marquise," he smirked.  
  
"Mr. Dekim," Zech bowed formally and Dekim left the Monitor room.  
  
**  
  
"Jeremy, your up," Duo said in Jeremy's earpiece.  
  
Jeremy waited for Dekim to emerge from the gates. When he did, his assistant gave him the portfolio containing the codes.  
  
When he did, he made his move.  
  
"Mr. Dekim?" Jeremy walked towards him, carrying his briefcase. The older man looked at him inquiringly. "Hi, Odin Lowe, Nevada Gaming Commission." He flashed his badge. "May I have a moment of your time?"  
  
"Anything for the NGC," he said coldly.  
  
"Thank you," Jeremy said. "Will you accompany me to pit five please?" Dekim nodded and they went to the pit.  
  
Unknowingly they were watched by a Prussian blue-eyed man in a neat tux. Turning around, he found his target. She walked gracefully through the slot machines. Fixing his tie, he followed her.  
  
Not knowing that he was followed as well.  
  
.  
  
End of 8  
  
.  
  
A/n: only a few more remains. Review! Review! 


	9. the con

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Ocean's 11.  
  
.  
  
"When do you make your deposit?" Duo checked with Quatre and Dorothy.  
  
"When we get your signal," Quatre said as he prepared the phony cash cart.  
  
"What do we look like?" Dorothy scoffed.  
  
"A couple of horny rabbits," Catherine said as she slid inside the hollow cash cart. Dorothy glared at the woman and smirked.  
  
"Are you okay in there?" Duo asked Catherine. "Need anything? Snacks? Magazines? Love novels?" Catherine looked at him venomously.  
  
"It would be unladylike for me to give you something obscene," she said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Duo asked as he gave her the oxygen tank.  
  
"This," she gave him the finger making Duo shut up.  
  
"Okay," he gulped. "Counting down. Thirty minutes of air starts, now." He slammed the lid shut and looked at Quatre and Dorothy. "Must be PMS," he said as he walked away.  
  
"He must be cursed if every woman in the known world he approaches suddenly develops PMS," Dorothy smirked. "Either that or he's not getting it."  
  
"I'd go for the latter," Quatre said as he pushed the cash cart out of the room.  
  
**  
  
In pit five, a dealer named Christine was the subject of conversation of two gentle men. She was called by the pit manager to walk with him to the said gentlemen.  
  
"It has come to our attention, Mr. Dekim. Apparently, she has a record longer than... well, long," 'Odin' said as he glanced at Dekim Junior. The older man was cold as he glared at the woman.  
  
Dekim clicked his tongue as he opened the portfolio, caching Odin glancing at it. Frowning, he pocketed the small envelope containing the codes in his jacket.  
  
"If you say who you say he is," Dekim said. "Been in the commission long?" he asked.  
  
"Eighteen months," Odin answered.  
  
"Do you know, Harry Lee over there? Work with him at all?" Dekim asked speculatively.  
  
"On my second month," Odin sighed.  
  
"Really?" Dekim was suspicious.  
  
"Then he died," Odin smirked. Dekim's suspicion was abated a bit when he heard this. Christine was now standing in front of them looking confused.  
  
"Christine Hiltz?" Odin asked.  
  
"Yes?" she answered.  
  
"Odin Lowe, NGC," he showed his badge.  
  
"What's this about?" she asked.  
  
"Maybe we should continue this privately," Dekim said and Odin just nodded in agreement.  
  
**  
  
Relena found her table and began to sit. She was placing her overcoat on the chair when she saw him approaching her. Sighing, she stood up and walked towards him.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked almost angrily but her feelings for him never changed. Albeit there are times he made her crazy.  
  
Heero just stood there, looking at the only person he had loved.  
  
"I can't convince you change your mind?" he asked softly. Relena looked at the ground and shook her head.  
  
There was a pain in Heero's heart that he could not describe. It felt like someone was crushing it with a vise and then rolling it over with a stream roller. The first time he felt it was when she left him. And he was more surprised that he had a heart that can feel pain.  
  
"Then this is goodbye," he said calmly, but Relena could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Heero," she sighed. But he did what she didn't expect him to do; he smiled.  
  
He neared her and planted a peck on her cheek. Relena blinked. How she wanted to tell him but the situation forbids her to.  
  
With a sincere, sad smile, Heero left.  
  
Heero never looked back as he left but he was stopped by two gorillas.  
  
"Mr. Yuy," one of them said. "Mr. Dekim wanted to see you.  
  
"Right," Heero glared at them before following them.  
  
**  
  
"Ms. Hiltz," Odin took out a folder from his briefcase. "Or should I call you Mr. Schebeiker?" she didn't answer. "You are Ms. Hilde Schebeiker formerly of the New York Women's correctional facility?" more silence.  
  
"I take if from your silence that you are not going to refute that," Odin said and turned to Mr., Dekim. "Mr. Dekim, I'm afraid that you've been employing an ex-convict." Giving him the folder, Odin turned his back on Hilde.  
  
"Sexist pig," she murmured. Odin blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"You heard what I said," she spat out. "What do want me to do? Shine your shoes? Want me to get on this table and dance? Or strip tease? Because you don't want me dealing cards."  
  
"The last proposition sounds intriguing," Odin said amused. Hilde suddenly jumped up and attacked him. He suddenly backed up, bumping into Mr. Dekim. Getting his balance back, he tried to subdue the woman.  
  
"I'm only trying to do my job," he said.  
  
"And your job is getting people to the streets?" she said angrily. Turning to Dekim, Odin sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Dekim. This went out of control." He forced Hilde to sit and then straightened his suit.  
  
*  
  
"He's got it," Duo smiled. "Quatre, Dorothy, deliver the package."  
  
*  
  
Dorothy and Quatre pushed the cart towards the gates but they were stopped by security.  
  
"I forgot my card," Quatre said as he felt through his pockets.  
  
"You idiot!" Dorothy screamed.  
  
"Don't call me and idiot!" Quatre screamed back.  
  
"Cool it guys," one of the guards said. "What's in here?  
  
"Mr. Dekim's stuff," Dorothy said. "To be brought to the vault."  
  
"Okay," the guard said. "We'll take care of it."  
  
"Thanks pal," Quatre said and he and Dorothy left.  
  
**  
  
Back in the monitor room, the video screens showed a man in a tux walking with two goons, and a guard entering the elevator. Another with the cash cart followed him and they descended into the vault.  
  
"There's your case, Mr. Marquise," the manager said.  
  
"Wonderful," Zechs adjusted his tie as he struggled to breathe.  
  
**  
  
"That's my cue," Duo said as he fixed his tie. "Give Wufei the go," he said and left.  
  
"Wufei, what's your status?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm nearly there you impatient fool," he said through the radio.  
  
"Charming," Mariemaia said as she leaned on her chair.  
  
**  
  
Mr. Dekim and his pit manager exited the office and Hilde and Odin followed.  
  
"Escort Ms. Schebeiker out of the casino," he told the manager. "Don't step into my casino ever again," he warned her. With a snort, they left.  
  
Mr. Dekim walked towards another exited and Odin followed. Suddenly, he felt for his belt.  
  
"Shit," Odin said as he went through his pockets. Dekim looked at him in irritation. "I left my pager back there."  
  
Dekim sighed and smirked.  
  
"Do you know the way back?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir," Odin said.  
  
"Good," Dekim left without another word.  
  
"Sorry," Odin called out and went the other way. Looking back he saw that he was alone. He then took a small card out of his pocket and walked towards the elevator.  
  
*  
  
Heero glared at the two large men as they waited for Dekim Junior. Inwardly, the gorillas shook with fear but they did not show it. Heero looked around and looked up.  
  
"No cameras?" he asked the two. "Don't want anyone to see what's going on here?" he asked stoically.  
  
Suddenly someone knocked and one of the goons opened it. When he did, there stood the biggest, meanest muscle Heero had ever seen.  
  
"We'll step outside," one of the goons said. "You two have a lot to talk over." The two stepped out, leaving Heero and the man alone.  
  
*  
  
Back at the monitor room, Zechs saw that his case was inside the vault. Unfortunately, it was placed on top of the newly delivered cash cart.  
  
"Your case is delivered," the manager said.  
  
"Thank you," Zechs shook.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" the manager asked.  
  
"No," Zechs said. "I'm fine."  
  
*  
  
Dekim joined Relena as they sat in the front row of the MGM's boxing arena. Everyone was cheering as the contenders entered the arena.  
  
Relena looked at Dekim but he was unreadable. It was like Heero all over again. But she could see through him.  
  
He was hiding something. And Relena didn't know what.  
  
**  
  
Zechs's breathing was irregular and the manager noticed this.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Suddenly, Zechs collapsed and everyone fell into confusion.  
  
"Call a doctor," the manager said. Not knowing that when their backs were turned, the monitors flickered and changed.  
  
*  
  
Jeremy opened the elevator doors with the codes he stole. When he entered, he opened the maintenance hatch and bent to bring his case up.  
  
"Hold this," Jeremy said as a hand emerged from the hatch. "I can't believe you don't trust me."  
  
Heero held his hand and lifted him up.  
  
"I do now."  
  
.  
  
End of 9  
  
.  
  
A/n: Don't get pissed if it is not directly parallel to the movie.  
  
To Shadowfax: What was Rusty going to say? I was puzzled by it. It was rather frustrating that he didn't continue it. I also love the way Linus kept bumbling around but I think that was the point.  
  
To Jaid Skywalker: Thanks for the reply. And thanks for the patronage. And if you're going to rent the movie, remember, it's the newer version of Ocean's 11. Starring George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Julia Roberts, Andy Garcia and Matt Damon. The Original movie stars the Rat Pack. By the way, what animes do you like now? 


	10. pandemonium

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing nor Ocean's 11  
  
.  
  
Duo Maxwell strode up to the guard in duty wearing a tan suit and carrying a doctor's bag.  
  
"Did someone call for a doctor?" he asked. The guard led him in.  
  
***  
  
Heero and Jeremy were already preparing for their descent. They wore black vest with pockets for their tools. Jeremy opened the briefcase and lifted the false top, revealing an assortment of tools for their job.  
  
"How did you get here?" Jeremy asked coldly.  
  
"Gave a friend a couple of million," Heero said just as cold. "You didn't seem surprise to see me."  
  
"I figured that the scene upstairs was to get me to do this," Jeremy said. "I'm quite miffed that you didn't trust me."  
  
"It's hard to trust someone who has an ulterior motive," he said.  
  
"I do not have an ulterior motive," Jeremy glared. "What I have is a sideline."  
  
"Sideline?"  
  
"YOU are the one who assigned me to protect Mariemaia," Jeremy said. "So the best way to protect her is to eliminate the threat."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?" Heero asked.  
  
"You'll see," Jeremy smirked. "Why go through all that charade anyway?"  
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Heero asked.  
  
"You have that word in you're dictionary?" the younger thief asked. Heero only glared at him.  
  
***  
  
"He's dead," Duo said as he tried to revive Zechs. But all is in vain. "I'm sorry," he said as the medics came with the gurney.  
  
***  
  
Hanging from 200 feet, Heero and Jeremy looked down and saw the web of laser sensors beneath them. Both of them placed their winches on the metal under the elevator.  
  
However, Jeremy was reluctant.  
  
"Will these hold us?" he asked. Heero carefully hung from the winch and sighed in relief.  
  
"Trowa, we're set," Heero said in his transceiver.  
  
**  
  
Duo rolled the gurney through the casino when he heard Heero's transmission.  
  
"Trowa, we're set."  
  
***  
  
"Wufei, we're set," Trowa's voice came in Wufei's earpiece.  
  
"Wait a minute," Wufei grumbled as he set up the pinch.  
  
"Catherine doesn't have a minute," Mariemaia's voice was filled with worry.  
  
"Why do you send a weak woman to do a man's job," he said.  
  
"I'll get down there and kick you're butt if you don't do you're job!" Hilde's voice was filled with anger.  
  
"Okay, woman," he grumbled and took the trigger. He stepped a few feet away and pressed the trigger.  
  
"Women," he huffed. "Never satisfied." The pinch was armed and then complete darkness.  
  
***  
  
Chaos and confusion enveloped the strip when the lights went out. And it was the perfect opportunity for all the grifters.  
  
And Heero and Jeremy found themselves in a dark elevator shaft.  
  
"Crack it," Heero ordered. They took out the fluorescent and cracked them, creating a green glow of phosphorus, illuminating the entire shaft.  
  
"Go!" Heero said and they released the lock on their winches and the plummeted towards the bottom.  
  
As they reached about six feet from the bottom, the winches stopped halting them abruptly. They groaned as the shock was absorbed by their body.  
  
"Cut it," Heero ordered and they cut the wires holding them just in time before the electricity went back on and the laser sensors went back online.  
  
***  
  
Pandemonium enveloped the casino as the lights went back on. Players were fighting each other and grabbing chips from the table.  
  
And on the boxing ring, it was no different.  
  
The boxers were getting at it and some of the spectators joined it. It became a circus.  
  
Dekim Junior told Relena to get her coat and they left the stadium.  
  
***  
  
Catherine was confused as to why was the lid so heavy. Pushing it upward, she heard the clinking of the chain and she knew right away that those guards left the case carrying the explosives on top of her cage.  
  
As she opened her lid wider, the case slid but she managed to hold on to the chain before the case touched the sensors.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the vault, Heero and Jeremy opened the elevator doors slightly and pushed a small concussion disk. Closing the door both men heard a thud. Jeremy was about to open the door but Heero stopped him. There was another thud and He gave the go.  
  
The climbed up the doors and found the two guards unconscious. They bounded the guards and Jeremy entered the code to open the outer vault doors. Doors opened, they entered towards the inner vault doors.  
  
"There's a 95 pound woman with a hundred million dollars behind this door," Heero said as he marveled at the door.  
  
"90 pounds," Jeremy said. "She's touchy about that. Anyway, let's get her out." Heero nodded and pounded on the door.  
  
Catherine heard the signal and pocketed the "gems" before making her jump.  
  
"Twenty she shorts it," Hilde said.  
  
"No bet," the others in the room said nervously. Catherine flipped backwards but she misjudged the jump. She landed on her bottom on the shelf but there was too much inertia that the almost flipped and fell. Her quick reflexes saved her as she clung on the sides.  
  
Mariemaia, Hilde and Trowa sighed in relief but it's not over yet.  
  
Catherine inches her way toward the vault door and planted the explosives, when she was done, she pounded on the door.  
  
Hearing this, Heero nodded and planted the detonators at key areas of the door.  
  
"How are we doing?" Wufei suddenly asked as he returned from his job.  
  
"Pins are on the floor sensors now," Trowa said.  
  
Catherine set the last explosive and pounded the door again.  
  
"Okay," Heero said as he placed the maid detonator on the door. "Twenty seconds to blow the door."  
  
"Twenty," Jeremy counted down.  
  
Inside Catherine was about to go and take cover but she found that her bandaged hand was stuck on the door lock. Panicking, she desperately tried to get away before the door blew.  
  
"Oh no," Trowa said as he saw the whole thing on the video. "Jeremy, do not blow the door. Jeremy, do you copy?"  
  
"The pinch must have blew out his earpiece," Wufei said.  
  
"Jeremy come in," Trowa tried.  
  
Heero held the detonator ready to press the trigger at Jeremy's word.  
  
Catherine closed her eyes and expected the inevitable.  
  
"Five," Jeremy counted. "Four, three, two, one." Heero pulled the trigger.  
  
But nothing happened. Heero continuously pressed the trigger.  
  
Catherine blinked when she didn't feel the explosion. Sighing, she removed her stuck hand and hid for safety, while the boys outside tried to figure what was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong with it?" Jeremy asked. Heero shrugged and shook the detonator before pressing it again. "Did you check the battery?" Heero blinked and looked at him. Jeremy sighed and gave him the replacements." You know, you lose focus in this game for one second..."  
  
"I know. Someone will get hurt," Heero replaced the battery and pulled the trigger.  
  
Still nothing happened.  
  
"Did you turn the detonator on?" Jeremy asked. Heero glared at him and flipped a switch. He pressed the trigger again and an explosion rang in the room.  
  
As they opened the doors, the visibility was almost zero and when the smoke cleared, Catherine was sitting on a pile of debris, cross-legged and smirking seductively.  
  
"What took you?" she asked. Both men only glared at her.  
  
As they loaded the money, the guys in the hotel room looked at it lovingly.  
  
"Next to my wife that's the sexiest thing have ever seen," Millard said much to the chagrin of the others.  
  
Trowa breathed out loud and took his mike.  
  
"Duo, you're up," he said.  
  
In the casino, Duo took out his mobile phone and dialed.  
  
***  
  
Dekim Junior walked away from the MGM with Relena close behind. Suddenly, a phone rang. Dekim looked at Relena and frowned.  
  
"Are you going to answer that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't have a phone," she answered. Frowning in confusion, Relena took out a phone from her pocket. "This isn't mine."  
  
"See who it is," he said gruffly. Growling at him, Relena did as she was told.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"May I speak with Dekim Junior please," a businesslike voice said on the phone.  
  
"It's for you," she gave him the phone.  
  
"Yes? Who the hell is this," he said almost angrily. His casinos are in turmoil and he doesn't have to deal with this now.  
  
But the caller said five words that gave him Dekim's full attention.  
  
"The man's who's robbing you," the man said casually.  
  
.  
  
End of 10  
  
A/n: Sorry for the delay. I had some important things to do that can't wait. But I'll try to finish this before the week is finished. (I hope)  
  
To Jaid Skywalker: Do you read Zoids fan fictions? If you do could you check out the story "Blood on the snow"? I wanted to see what you thought of it. Thanks.  
  
A couple of chapters to go. 


	11. conclusion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and Ocean's 11  
  
.  
  
Dekim Junior entered the monitor room as angry as a bull. Relena followed just as confused.  
  
What the hell is going on in the vault?" he asked as he looked at the monitors. He smirked to find everything in place.  
  
"Nothing sir," the tech said. "It's all normal."  
  
"You must be mistaken," Dekim growled in the phone.  
  
"Are you looking?" the man in the phone said. "Okay, keep watching."  
  
Suddenly, the monitors changed revealing three men packing money into black bags. Dekim looked as if he could commit murder.  
  
"In this town your luck could change that quickly," Duo said as he passed the shoe pit.  
  
"Find out how much money we have there," Dekim said to the manager. Relena blinked as she figured out how the phone got to her coat. Then she remembered Heero saying goodbye to her. She sighed as she remembered how sneaky he was.  
  
"Relena," Dekim called her. She merely looked at him in askance. "Perhaps you should go back to your room." Relena snorted and walked away. Dekim placed the phone back into his ear and his voice became serious.  
  
"Alright. You proved your point. You've broken into my vault. Congratulations, you're a dead man," he said in a deadly tone.  
  
"Please. Enough with the idle threats," Duo said. "I've been threaten by a more dangerous man than you and he still keeps me alive."  
  
"How do expect to leave?" Dekim asked. "Do you think I'd let you walk away carrying bags of my money through this casino?"  
  
"Nope. YOU'RE going to do that for us," Duo said.  
  
"And why would I do that?" Dekim asked.  
  
"Take a closer look at you monitor," Duo commanded as Dekim did, he received a slip from his manager. "As you manager probably reporting now, you have a little over one hundred and sixty million dollars in you vault. As you would notice, we're only packing half of that. The other half we're leaving in your vault, booby trapped as a hostage. You let our eighty million go and you keep yours, that's the deal. You try and stop us we'll blow both of them," as Duo turned around he faced the second deadliest thing he had encountered looking sternly at him. Relena Darlian. "Mr. Dekim, you could loose eighty million secretly or one hundred million publicly. It's your choice.  
  
"Hello 'Jousan," he greeted as he covered the mouthpiece of the phone.  
  
At the monitor room, Dekim paused for a moment and looked at his manager.  
  
"Make the call," he said. The manager dialed 911 and reported it to the police.  
  
"Duo," Relena glared at him. He wished that everyone would stop glaring at him. It seems that the only one who doesn't glare at him was Quatre. "Where's Heero?"  
  
"He fine," Duo smiled. "He requested that you go upstairs and watch TV."  
  
"He does," she nodded slowly.  
  
Back at the monitor room, the manager had just told Dekim that the SWAT team was on their way.  
  
"Okay, you have a deal," Dekim said.  
  
"It's okay Jousan. I promise," Duo said. "He removed his hand on the mouthpiece and walked away. "Excellent! Here's what you do."  
  
"The guys in the vault will deposit six bags into the vault elevator. The elevator will rise to the cages and three of your guards will carry it out into the casino. Now if they take more than twenty seconds to reach the casino or if thee was any indication that a switch was made, we'll blow the money in the bags and in the vault."  
  
"He's by in the casino by the slots," Dekim said to the manager as he heard the background noise.  
  
"Of course I'm in the casino," Duo said incredulously. "In fact, I'm staying at your hotel. I have two words for you; mini bar. You guys have lousy taste in snacks and refreshments." He sighed.  
  
"As soon as your guards step into the casino floor, a white unmarked van will pull up in your valet station. The guards will load the bags in the van's rear. If anyone so much approaches the driver's door, we'll blow everything. And trust me, one of my friends always blows things up, even himself if necessary."  
  
"When I get word that the van is away and the money is secure, my men will exit the building. And if their safety is confirmed, you'll get your vault back. Is that clear? Then do it."  
  
***  
  
One minute later the white van pulled out of the casino but it was being followed by three cars. As soon as it did, the SWAT team pulled up and readied themselves. The manager had confirmation that the SWAT were ready and he reported it the Dekim.  
  
Dekim looked smug and talked into the phone.  
  
"Alright, I have complied with your every request, would you agree?"  
  
"I would," Duo said.  
  
"Good, 'cause I have one of my own," he growled. "Run and hide, asshole. Run and hide. I you get picked up by a one hundred thousand dollar sports car in the beach I would be supremely disappointed because I want MY people to find you because if they do, we're not going to hand you to the police so my advice to you again is this: Run and hide. That is all that I ask."  
  
But there was no one in the other end of the line.  
  
"Mr. Dekim," the manager called him. "Our guys say that he's headed for the airport."  
  
"Get everyone in position, I want my vault back before that van hits the turnpike," he ordered.  
  
The SWAT team is in place. They were positioned by the elevator doors and waited for the go.  
  
"Alright, we're in position," the squad leader's voice came in the radio. "Night goggles on. Prepare to cut power."  
  
"Cutting power now," Dekim said. As soon as the power went off, the operation began.  
  
"Breaching elevator doors now," the team leader said. "We have two guards, unconscious and bound."  
  
"Someone's here!" another voice said in panic.  
  
"Take them down!" yet another ordered. Shots were fired and suddenly a loud explosion echoed through the speakers.  
  
"Lights! Lights! We need lights!" the team leader called urgently.  
  
As the power came, the whole vault was destroyed. The SWAT members were checking out the downed men as the others surveyed the damage. "What's going on? Talk to me," Dekim said trying to keep his calm.  
  
"An explosive devise has been detonated, repeat, has been detonated," the squad leader said. "Continuing search for survivors."  
  
"Tell the team to take the van," Dekim said as he exited the room. "And find out how THE HELL DID THEY HACK INTO MY SYSTEM!" he raved. The manager cringed at the attack.  
  
***  
  
The van stopped at near the hangars. The men in the cars got out and aimed their guns at the van.  
  
"Get out of the van, NOW!" one of the ordered but he was ignored. "Shoot the tires," he commanded. The tires blew from the bullet holes but the van was still.  
  
It was too quiet  
  
***  
  
Dekim was surveying the damage. Money and chips were scattered throughout the vault. It was clearly demolished.  
  
"Sir," the team leader reported. "We have yet to find any signs of the suspects and yet to discover how they had entered the premises."  
  
"Take your men out," he ordered.  
  
"Sir, may I suggest that you stay clear until the bomb..."  
  
"Now," Dekim glared at the man.  
  
"It's your vault," the man sighed. "Alright men, move out!" the SWAT team took their bags and left.  
  
"How are we with the van?" Dekim asked him manager.  
  
***  
  
The lead man inched his way towards the driver's side, wary for any surprise.  
  
But when he opened the door, he had the biggest surprise yet.  
  
There was no one in the van, save for a homemade robot driving the thing. Baffled, he looked at his men.  
  
***  
  
"Now that's a face worth a thousand words," Quatre said as he and Une watched from a distance.  
  
"Do it already," Une said. Quatre smiled and pressed a button. The van suddenly lurched backwards and struck one of the cars. Quatre cringed as he looked at Une who had a look of disappointment.  
  
"Oops," he said. Une sighed as she shook her head. Quatre pressed another button and the rear of the van exploded, causing its burnt contents to scatter in the wind.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Dekim, they took the van sir," the manager reported.  
  
"And?"  
  
"There was no money in the van sir."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They said that the bags were filled with flyers, sir."  
  
"Flyers?" Dekim was getting irritated.  
  
"For hookers," the manager said. Growling, Dekim paced around the vault. Then he remembered something.  
  
"Cue the video of the robbery," he ordered.  
  
"I'm looking at it now sir," the manager said.  
  
"Does it say Bellagio on the vault floor?"  
  
"No sir, I don't understand."  
  
"We had it installed on Tuesday," he said. "The images we saw was a tape."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was stage," Dekim was running out of patience. "Someone made a duplicate of my vault and what we saw on the monitor wasn't actually happening."  
  
"I don't understand. What happened to all that money?"  
  
What happened indeed?  
  
***  
  
"Night goggles on," the leader of the SWAT team said as part of his braid swung from his helmet. Grumbling, he removed his helmet and tucked it inside. Placing the helmet back again, he smiled. "Cut power now."  
  
The three in the vault smiled as they saw their comrades.  
  
***  
  
On the casino floor, the 'SWAT team' walked casually each carrying a black bag and it was NOT filled with weapons. They entered their van and went away.  
  
Without anyone stopping them.  
  
***  
  
Dekim frowned as he immediately went to the gates. He stopped at the guarded door and ordered it opened. As it did, he found a large man beating the hell out of Heero Yuy.  
  
"How's the other fight going?" Heero asked as he struggled to stand.  
  
"Pick him up," Dekim ordered. When Heero was on his feet, he confronted him.  
  
"Did you have a hand in this?" Dekim asked.  
  
"In what?" Heero asked almost out of breath.  
  
"One more time," Dekim was on the verge of getting out of control. "Did you have a hand in this?"  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," Heero said in a glare.  
  
"Okay," Dekim smirked. "You're free to go. Show him out," the big gorillas led him out.  
  
In Relena's hotel room, her phone suddenly rang.  
  
"Hello?" she asked.  
  
"Turn to channel 88," the caller said and hung up. Blinking in confusion, she turned her TV on and tuned it to the said channel.  
  
"What happened? Get robbed or something?" Heero asked. Relena couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
"Stop," Dekim said and neared him. "I'm going to give you one last chance. Where is my money?"  
  
"What if I told you I can get your money back, will you give up Relena?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes," Dekim said without hesitation. Relena frowned and left the room.  
  
"Alright," Heero said. "I may know a guy who knows people and there is no job in the U.S. that he doesn't know about. You give me 72 hours and I'll find out who took your money."  
  
"You know a guy?" Dekim said unbelievingly. He looked at one of his men and nodded. "Show him out and contact the police."  
  
"What for?" Heero asked. "I didn't commit a crime."  
  
"Trespassing," Dekim said. "And I'll think of some other things to hit you with."  
  
Heero only glared at him.  
  
Dekim went to the casino floor and found Relena walking from the elevator.  
  
"Relena," Dekim said. Relena smirked and glared at him.  
  
"In this hotel, there's always someone watching," Relena said and left. Dekim only watched her go.  
  
"Mr. Dekim," a balding man and a silver haired man escorted with a dozen officers came to him.  
  
"Yes? May I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I'm Jim Brass, homicide and this is Gil Grissom, crime lab," the man said as he showed his badge. "We have a warrant for your arrest."  
  
"For what?" Dekim asked.  
  
"Four counts of murder and the attempted murder of Treize Kushrenada," Brass said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me," Dekim said.  
  
"There's enough evidence to bury you alive, Mr. Dekim," Grissom said. "High rollers always lose big."  
  
Brass placed the handcuffs on him and took him away.  
  
***  
  
Relena ran out to find him. But he was lost in the crowd. Her heart couldn't take it anymore.  
  
He was gone, again.  
  
But she will find him, like he she did all those years ago.  
  
***  
  
The Bellagio's fountain show was the highlight of the casino. Where everyone could see the spectacular dancing of water to a tune of melodic music.  
  
And there, Twelve people looked in awe.  
  
Wufei, the Dragon left with an easy heart.  
  
Catherine and Trowa left together in silence.  
  
Quatre and Dorothy kissed and left holding hands.  
  
Millard sighed and patted the young one's back and went back to the waiting arms of his wife.  
  
Hilde pulled Duo by the braid as he teased Mariemaia as she rested in Jeremy's arms.  
  
Une smiled and beckoned them to come.  
  
Giving a last look at his new mentor, Jeremy smiled.  
  
Heero's lips twitched in a smile and left.  
  
Hoping that he would find true happiness once again. And when he did, he's not letting go.  
  
.  
  
End of 11  
  
.  
  
A/n: Okay. So I didn't follow the ending per se. Still, I want to know that your reaction in this installment. 


	12. epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
.  
  
One year later .  
  
The ocean's breeze was his bliss. It was the only thing that had reminded him of the past and his plight.  
  
And he already forgot what made his life so painful.  
  
The life of a loner was a life he wanted to break.  
  
He let the wave touch his feet as they danced with the wind. Looking at the sand he smiled as he remembered the day nine years ago.  
  
The memories were now pleasant.  
  
For months deep wounds were already mended. Deeper than any cut he had sustained.  
  
Still he had other things to do.  
  
Like visits from old friends.  
  
Old ANNOYING friends.  
  
"Hey!" Duo said as he splashed Heero with water. "What are you thinking?"  
  
"A way to kill you without your wife knowing," Heero said in a deadpan voice.  
  
"You have my blessing!" Hilde said as she joined her husband. "Maybe that'll teach him some humility."  
  
"Forget it!" Millard said as placed a burger on the grill. "That'll never happen!" he manned the grill for he said, to the chagrin of others that it was a man's job.  
  
"Leave them alone, honey," Noin, Millard's beautiful wife, said as she lay on the chair.  
  
"I still can't believe that you kept this, Yuy," Wufei said as he admired Heero's house.  
  
"I can't believe he could be so perfect in picking this house," Mariemaia said as she held Noin's baby in her arms.  
  
"Not bad, Yuy," Une said as she took out her towel. Duo whistled earning him a jab on the ribs.  
  
"Watch it Maxwell, she's mine!" Treize said as he wheeled his chair next to his wife. It had been eight months since he was out of the coma and with the help of his family, he was able to move again.  
  
"Where's Jeremy?" Mariemaia asked as she looked for her boyfriend.  
  
"He said he was bringing something that belonged to Heero," Duo said as he rubbed his side.  
  
Heero looked up and saw a woman in a white sundress with a sunhat standing by the beach.  
  
"I'll be back," Heero said as he started to walk towards the woman.  
  
When he was about five feet from her, she turned and smiled.  
  
"Nine years," she sighed. "Has it been that long?"  
  
"It has," Heero said as he looked at the sea.  
  
"What happened?" the lady asked.  
  
"We changed," he said.  
  
"Was it for the better?"  
  
Heero smiled as he took her hand.  
  
"It is," he said.  
  
"Hey Relena, Heero!" Jeremy shouted as he took a bit out of his burger. "Trowa and Catherine are here!"  
  
"He's been hanging around Duo a little too often," Heero said. "What ever happened to Dekim anyway?"  
  
"The evidence against him was too strong," she said. "He's serving three life sentences. But it was a mystery that such evidence came out of nowhere."  
  
Heero looked at Jeremy as he and Mariemaia played in the water, much to the amusement of the Kushrenadas.  
  
"He's lucky to have someone like her," Heero said.  
  
"And you're not?" Relena teased. For the first time in years, Heero gave Relena a sincere and genuine smile.  
  
"Says who?" he asked as he kissed her. With all the passion that he had, she reflected it.  
  
Now, he wasn't alone anymore.  
  
.  
  
End.  
  
.  
  
A/n: Okay! The story's finished! At last! Well, do you guys have any suggestion on what I could work on?  
  
Oh and By the way, Brass and Grissom belongs to C.S.I. As if you didn't know.  
  
Wait a sec. That gives me an idea. :)  
  
What do you think? 


End file.
